


Addiction

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/addiction.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Brian is the owner of Babylon and he is a vampire. He has kept his secret and his primal hunger away from his friends notice. That is all challenged when he meets a young man that he hungers to taste like no other, the innocent Justin Taylor. The more he resists the more he is called to totally possessing him. Brian soon realizes succumbing to his desire for Justin will lead to an addiction. Can he resist the call to make Justin his for an eternity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Vampire fic! This is another completed work. I will update the chapters as fast as I can. To those that haven't read this, I do hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Banner by the fabulously talented foreverbm!! Thank you, Viv!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is for entertainment purposes only!!

Brian leaned over the railing of the upper deck, taking in all the hot bodies writhing in mindless abandon under the lights of Babylon; what was not only his livelihood, but his playground as well. His eyes were always seeking out his next victim. His life had been such for the past 100 years, although he would always look to be the perfect age of 29; the same state he was in when his near death led to him being turned. Brian had been wasting away from a terminal illness when a creature of the night had found him. It had been in the final hours before his death that the vampire decided to gift him with eternal life.

 

Now, living as he had the past 100 years, Brian wasn’t certain if it had been a gift or a curse. Walking alone as long as he had he now thought it to be more of a curse. One from which he could never be saved. As much as he loved his title as the undisputed ‘King of Liberty Avenue’, along with the man known to strictly adhere to his ‘one fuck policy’, Brian couldn’t help but to yearn for more. Some unattainable reality that he knew would always elude his grasp.

 

During his darkest and most lonely hours he longed for someone to share this existence with him. At first it had been amusing never to grow older as his friends inevitably aged, but after awhile that had became repetitive... along with depressing. Brian didn’t really wish this curse upon anyone; in his most despondent moments he thought it would be nice to have someone to confide in about his innermost secrets, desires, and often times contempt for the life in which he had become enslaved. Of course, he could do that with any human. However, in doing so he’d either have to kill them afterwards or erase their memory. That process had long ago become tedious.

 

He rolled his eyes as he felt a presence moving up beside him. Michael’s new boyfriend... David. He didn’t like him. He knew the feeling was more than mutual. Brian had a gift of reading people; in fact, if he wished he could read their minds. It was a gift that he had perfected in controlling, but it hadn’t always been that way. In his earlier days as a vampire, he could hear their thoughts pounding away in his mind. It had been unbearable at times. After awhile, uncertain if he could take it any longer before killing every voice that persisted in afflicting him, Brian had worked on a solution. Finally, he had been successful... and the voices were only present when he desired them to be.

 

Glancing at the offensive creature that had become Michael’s sidekick of late, Brian’s eyes flicked over him and away just as quickly. “Michael isn’t here tonight. I believe he is working late.”

 

“I know,” David answered in his all knowing and superior tone. “That’s why I’m here.”

 

“Interesting,” Brian retorted, keeping his eyes fastened on the gyrating bodies below. “Does Michael know you’re using my place of business to trick on the side?”

 

David looked at Brian in disgust, before answering in his standard condescending manner. “I didn’t come here to trick. However, that’s exactly what I’d expect from someone like you.”

 

“Careful, David. You’ll hurt my feelings,” Brian purred, looking at David coldly.

 

“Right.” David snorted indelicately. “I’m here to put you on notice, Brian. Your games won’t work. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Brian looked at him, distaste and contempt visible in his eyes. This man was just a fling for Michael. He could do much better. Shrugging, he perfected his most uncaring manner as his eyes honed in on tonight’s prey. “Here’s a news flash for you, Doc. I’m not going anywhere, either.”

 

“You will. Each day Michael becomes more a part of my life. Soon you won’t exist for him.”

 

Brian pushed himself away from the railing, moving towards the steps. He looked back to stare David down icily. “You don’t know Michael at all. If you did, you’d understand how it is with me and him. Mark my words, Dr. Cameron... I will be around long after you’re gone. Count on it.”

 

“I don’t think so, Brian. I am making it my goal to extricate you from Michael’s life completely. Once I do, he will be happier and a much better man,” David said, continuing to challenge him.

 

“I’d back off now if I was you...” Brian hissed under his breath.

 

“Or what, Brian?” David sneered. “The more you try to keep us apart the closer we get. Do your worst, Brian... and see what you get.”

 

Brian laughed coldly, his eyes flaring in primal rage. “You don’t want to see my worst. Trust me, if you do... holding onto Michael will be the least of your concerns.”

 

Moving down the steps, his eyes fastening on tonight’s entertainment, Brian tried to force his mind away from the obnoxious and contemptible David Cameron. He had hoped for this thing to fizzle out on it’s own... but, now he wondered if he would have to take a more aggressive approach. Should he elect to do so, the good doctor wouldn’t have any idea of what he had unleashed... until it was too late.

 

* * *

 

 

Justin walked along the streets of Liberty Avenue, feeling as if he had just wandered into another world... one that he very much wanted to explore; yet uncertain if he was ready for all the ramifications of such shocking discoveries. He took in everything at a glance, nervous and excited at all the comings and goings; quickly finding the reality to only surpass his expectations. It wasn’t long before he felt comfortable enough to ask another man where would be a good place to go. Quickly, he regretted that decision as the much older man began to suggestively hit on him.

 

Not that he was against hooking up with an older man. He wasn’t. At his young age of 17, he actually preferred if his first experience with a man would be with an older, more seasoned man. However, not this one. When he managed to slip away from the repellent man, Justin moved further along... thinking he’d better be more cautious who he engaged in conversation, no matter how casual. Justin knew it was getting late, and it wouldn’t be long until Daphne sought him out. She had dropped him off on the condition that he would take a quick look, and that they’d both be back at her house before her parents noticed their absence. From what he’d seen so far, Justin knew he wanted to come back. Being grounded and delayed was not something he wanted to do.

 

He had just walked further down the lane, pausing at the streetlight, his eyes flitting around to take everything in. He didn’t want to miss a thing. That was when the breath was forced back into his lungs, so quick and sure he felt he would begin to choke. Fuck, he thought as the most perfect man he’d ever seen fastened penetrating eyes on his own. Justin knew without a doubt he would never forget this moment... nor would he ever forget this man.

 

* * *

 

  

Brian had stepped out of Babylon after yet another mediocre blowjob, more than ready to call it a night. He was still pissed over his chat with Doctor David; his only satisfaction being he had fed from a trick voraciously. Of course, he left him with just enough blood to walk away... along with no memory of the occurrence, but he still found his body pulsating with hunger. One that didn’t look to be satisfied on this night. He was just nearing his jeep, finding Ted and Emmett expectantly waiting for him; to no surprise Michael now brought up the rear... apparently stopping to check in with the gang before reporting in with his boyfriend that attempted to keep him on a leash.

 

“Leaving already, Bri?” Michael asked, smiling up at him adoringly.

 

“I got bored,” Brian mumbled indifferently.

 

Emmett smirked. “Yeah. Having your dick sucked can be so tedious.”

 

They were all poised to slip inside the jeep as was their normal nightly routine, when everyone realized Brian’s attention had been diverted.

 

Michael looked towards Brian, and then the blond leaning up against the streetlight... their gazes locked to each other. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he watched a slow smile pass over Brian’s lips. A smile that signaled a hunt about to commence; the kind that Brian always excelled at... and walked away as the undisputed victor. “Oh fuck. We’re not going anywhere.”

 

Brian never took his eyes away from the blond as he began to walk towards him; steps nothing short of a prowling gait. Oh yes, Brian thought. You are exactly what I need tonight... and precisely what I shall have.

 

Stopping until their bodies were almost touching, Brian had to exercise his control as he had never had to do before. Fuck, his scent... so intoxicating. I want to devour him. Brian’s eyes moved continuously from the boy’s eyes to his lips as he spoke, “How’s it going? Had a busy night?”

 

“Just checking out the bars, you know. Boy Toy... Meat Hook.” Justin tried to stay cool and composed, wanting this beautiful man to find him worthy of his attention.

 

“Meat Hook. Really?” Brian said, knowing the blond was playing a game; uncaring of the act, his only concern getting inside the boy... and satisfying every hunger with him. “So, you’re into leather...”

 

“Sure,” the blond answered, continuing to play the game that neither of them really cared about.

 

Brian licked his lips, ready to move this on to the next level. “Where you headed?”

 

"No place special..." he answered.

 

“I can change that,” Brian told him, not bothering to use his vampire allure to pull him in... knowing the boy wanted nothing more than to be his; if only just for the night. He ignored the shouts from his friends to hurry, his hand reaching out to pull the boy along.

 

A moment later the unthinkable happened. The delicious blond’s focus was pulled from him for the first time. Brian found he didn’t like it. Not at all.

 

“Justin?” a young girl’s voice called out. “We have to get going. We’re going to be late...”

 

The blond’s eyes looked back and forth between the girl and him, a scowl piercing his face when he forced himself to separate from the brunet beauty before him. “I’m sorry. I have to go,” he stammered.

 

Brian nodded, watching as the boy slipped into the car... unable to fathom how he had eluded his grasp. He smiled, realizing he hadn’t anticipated a hunt this much in a long time. He watched as the car lights pulled out of vision, which was a very long distance with his special sight. He closed his eyes, inhaling the lingering scent deeply. Why did he smell so good? He would have to be careful with this one, he thought. If he tasted half as good as he smelled... stopping would be a more than daunting task. Walking back to the jeep, Brian didn’t have a doubt their paths would cross again... and soon. His prey never eluded him for long... and this delectable blond would be no different.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Justin awoke the following morning with the scent of bacon permeating his senses. Not fully awake, he frowned wondering how he was smelling that so vividly all the way up in his room. Groggily, he opened his eyes to find his mom staring down at him with a look mixed of surprise and concern. He groaned, never easy to wake up, pulling the pillow over his eyes. “Just another 30 minutes...” he mumbled, only to moan when his mom pulled the pillow from his face.

 

Jennifer Taylor looked sternly down at her son. “Justin, you need to get ready for school. Shower, changed... breakfast.”

 

“Fine,” he grumbled, sitting up on the side of the couch wishing he could go back to sleep and dream of the man that had haunted his dreams last night. The same beautiful man that he had met before Daphne had pulled him away. At the time he had been irritated at the intrusion. He had definitely wanted to go with that man. That was scary in itself. Liberty Avenue was an unknown quantity to him. As he walked down the avenue he had seen all kinds of strange, and even creepy behavior. While infinitely hotter than any other man he had ever seen, who’s to say he was any safer? Instinctively, Justin thought he would have been safe with that man... but, how did he really know that?

 

Moving lethargically towards the stairs, he stopped when his mom’s voice called out.

 

“Justin, I thought you were staying at Daphne’s last night. Did the two of you have a fight?” she asked in concern.

 

“No. I just wanted to come home. I was really tired,” Justin answered, continuing to walk towards the stairs.

 

She frowned thoughtfully. “I guess so, since you didn’t even make it up to your bed. Breakfast will be ready soon. If you hurry, I’ll let you get some more practice and drive to school.”

 

That got Justin’s attention, exactly as his mom knew it would. He turned around, favoring her with a wide smile. “Thanks, Mom.”

 

She nodded and smiled at him. “Hurry up, Justin. We don’t have much time.”

 

“I’ll be quick,” Justin promised as he took the steps two at a time, never turning down his chance to drive. A drivers license meant more mobility. His test was in a few days. Once he had that he would be more mobile. As he stepped into the shower, Justin realized being mobile was definitely something he wanted to be now. His first visit to Liberty Avenue hadn’t been nearly enough. He wanted to see much more... and, undoubtedly much more of one particular man. Justin only hoped their paths crossed again very soon... and, that the invitation would be repeated.

 

 

Justin barely made it on time to school. Before he had realized it, he found it to be lunch time and he was in the cafeteria, almost towards the front of the line... oblivious to the presence of Daphne behind him. It wasn’t until he heard the harsh clearing of her throat that he looked rather distractedly to meet her gaze. He wrinkled his nose, asking her, “Are you sick or something?”

 

She hit him lightly on the arm. “No, Mr. Sensitivity. I was trying to get your attention.”

 

“Oh,” he commented, turning away to pick up his tray, pay the cashier and move along to his table. He watched as she hurriedly made a selection before joining him, knowing Daphne as he did – she would want to talk about last night. Justin didn’t really want to talk about it. He wanted a chance to re-live it, with a much different ending.

 

Daphne plopped down across from him, taking a bite of her apple; eyes widening expectantly waiting for Justin to talk. “Well, Justin? What happened last night? We were so rushed... and you weren't exactly talking.”

 

“I was out of it, Daph. When I say that, it was in a good way.” He looked at her seriously for a long moment. “I’m going back tonight. Can you take me?”

 

“Justin? Are you serious? That place freaked me out,” she answered in shock. She narrowed her eyes on him intuitively, before saying, “You met someone, didn’t you? God, I hope more normal than some of the guys I saw walking around.”

 

Justin laughed, before taking a bite of his cheeseburger. “There were a lot of strange ones there; but, fuck... there was this one guy. I will never forget his voice, his smoky hazel eyes... not to mention him being the most beautiful man alive.”

 

“Geesh, Justin. Sounds like you are in love.” She ate for a minute, scrunching her nose up at him in thought. “You’re not, are you? In love, I mean...”

 

“Of course not,” he scoffed. “It’s way too soon for that. I do have to see him again, though. So, can you do it? I’ll tell Mom I’m staying at your place, but you just need to drop me off.”

 

Daphne’s eyes bugged out of her head. “Are you serious, Justin? You’re going to spend the night with some stranger?”

 

“I know it sounds crazy, but I trust him. I’ll be fine. I just have to see him again... and it needs to be tonight. Please, Daphne. Please,” Justin pleaded, giving her the sad and pouty expression he knew he had long ago perfected.

 

“Fine,” she said in resignation. “My mom works until midnight. I have to be home before then.”

 

“No problem. Drop me off at 11:30, and head back home. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow,” Justin answered with a wink.

 

She scowled at him, before bursting into laughter at his contagious enthusiasm. “Damn right you will!”

 

“Don’t forget, though. I’m telling my mom I’ll be staying at your place tonight...” he warned her, most definitely not wanting any parents searching for him tonight.

 

“I got it already.” Silently, they ate for a few minutes, before she looked up at him with a frown on her face. “What if your mom calls? What do I tell her?”

 

Justin shrugged, not particularly concerned about it. “Tell her I’m in the bathroom, or asleep... whatever. Call me on my cell, and I’ll call her back. Problem solved.”

 

“Right. We’ll see,” Daphne muttered in skepticism. “I just hope you know what you’re doing, Justin.”

 

Justin flashed her a bright, beaming smile. “I do. I met the face of God last night, Daph... and, tonight I’m going to learn everything about him.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Brian had just fucked his third trick of the night. He was still achingly hard. After every trick he removed his spent dick from, his mind pulled up the face that had gotten away only last night. He was only a kid, and yet he wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anyone in his long lifetime. He had to have him. No other resolution would be acceptable. He pushed out of the backroom, knowing he wasn’t going to be satisfied with the mediocrity found here tonight. He needed to feed... and, he needed to hunt a particular piece of blond boy ass. Once he plowed it, long into the night, then he could have his focus returned.

 

He walked out to the bar, observing the filled to capacity crowd, knowing there was no need to look for his blond here. The boy wasn’t old enough to get inside. That in itself didn’t really matter. Fake I.D.’s were always available... but, that one would have fallen under his radar. Brian walked past Ted who was eyeing a tweaked out twinkie from across the bar, one that he knew to be Blake; looking further down to see Emmett ordering another cosmo, waving his hand around madly as he ostensibly told the bartender all about his day. Brian rolled his eyes continuing to walk on down the line. About to turn towards his office, Brian noticed Michael making his way to the bar... apparently in search of him.

 

Brian met him halfway, giving him a quick kiss, before he pulled him by his belt loop out to dance... thinking this would be a good enough time to speak to him about the obnoxious Dr. David; telling him in his own way to keep him away. He rested his hands on top of Michael’s shoulders, grinding against him in standard Brian Kinney fashion, although there was nothing sexual about it... not with Michael. “What a surprise, Mikey. You escaped your leash for the night.”

 

“Funny, Brian...” Michael mumbled amidst an eye roll, not attempting to deny the claim. “David had to go out of town for the night.”

 

“He didn’t take his favorite pet with him?” Brian drawled, his eyes briefly darting around looking for a quick meal.

 

Michael glared, pushing away from Brian in one motion, heading towards his original destination. He spoke to Ted and Emmett before ordering a beer, turning his back on Brian when he appeared immediately behind him. “Enough, Brian. I don’t want to argue with you about David.”

 

“Who’s arguing? The man’s an ass. You can do better,” Brian told him, placing a toothpick in between his teeth and chewing, as he made eye contact with a twink at the end of the bar that would more than suffice in feeding his other hunger.

 

“Right. My social life was really jumping before I met David,” Michael grumbled, neither agreeing nor denying Brian’s statement.

 

Ted cleared his throat before saying, “I would never be one to stick up for Brian, but he might have a point, Michael.”

 

“You too, Ted?” Michael asked, his voice raising in his outrage.

 

“Well, he’s a bit pretentious.” Ted smirked at Brian, before continuing, “I’d think Brian would get along with him, though. They’re so much alike.”

 

Emmett laughed from behind his glass. He bent down to whisper, “I wonder which one has the better package...”

 

Brian grunted in response, thinking that answer to be entirely too obvious. He caught the eye of the twink he had lined up for his meal, using his mind to pull him in. Without batting an eye, Brian planted sensual images in his mind, luring him to move forward. “Much as I’d love to stay and chat with your boys, I have things to do...”

 

As Brian was moving away to walk towards the twink, he turned back to look at Michael intensely. “Just tell your boyfriend not to come back here thinking to threaten me. I don’t respond well to threats... and, I think you know that, don’t you, Mikey?”

 

Michael nodded, averting his gaze. “He didn’t mean any harm, Brian. I think it’s just best if the two of you keep your distance for awhile.”

 

“I’ll keep it in mind... as long as he doesn’t interfere in my business,” Brian told him in what was nothing short of a warning.

 

They all watched as Brian effortlessly led the trick away from the bar and off into the direction of his office, none of them understanding how he did what he did; only knowing this was how it was, and would probably always be.

 

Emmett put his arm around Michael’s shoulders, pulling him in close. “Okay, what was all that about, baby?”

 

“Nothing important,” Michael grumbled. “Two alpha males that just don’t get along.”

 

“Well, let Auntie Em give you some sage advice. You need to please the man you have... not the one that’s an impossible dream,” Emmett told him, as always laying it out on the line. “Now, how about taking a turn with me on the dance floor...”

 

Michael laughed, as Emmett dragged him along... grumbling all the way. “I’m not dreaming of Brian, you know.”

 

“Of course not, sugar,” Emmett assured him, both of them knowing his words to be anything but true. They danced, drank, and danced some more; both of them oblivious to the fact that Brian would soon begin living his destiny... one that would have long lasting effects for all of them.

 

 

Brian walked out of Babylon, his arm slung around Michael’s shoulders; head buzzing from an over abundance of E tablets, and a large consumption of blood. Of course, to the normal eye it appeared as if he was wasted, when he was just on a very nice high. Humoring his friend he agreed to let him drive him home... although, it was far from necessary. Brian took a bite of Michael’s ear, before he growled, “Your boyfriend will get jealous.”

 

“Whatever, Brian. Just get in the car. I have to work in the morning...” Michael muttered, his eyes narrowing in remembrance when he seen the blond kid from last night turning the corner. “Fuck. Not now.”

 

Lifting his head, not even having to turn, Brian knew exactly what had distressed Michael. That unbelievable scent utterly assailed him. He moaned almost in ecstasy. As his head turned to fasten with hunger on the blond that had turned the corner, Brian knew what Michael had known – they weren’t about to leave now. At least, not without the blond. “Relax, Michael. This won’t take long,” Brian whispered, his voice a low, husky purr.

 

“Brian. Shit. He’s just a kid,” Michael protested.

 

Brian laughed, as his eyes devoured the boy. “He’s more than old enough. Get in the jeep. We’ll be right there.”

 

Ignoring Michael’s feeble protests, Brian slowly advanced towards the boy, his eyes dark and intensely filled with purpose. You will not escape me tonight.

 

 

Brian stopped in front of the blond, his hand reaching out to touch the flawless skin. His voice no louder than a whisper, he said, “You came back. I had a feeling you would.”

 

The boy swallowed, shrugging indifferently... failing miserably at the facade of aloofness. Swallowing nervously, he brazened to answer, “I hate unfinished business.”

 

“So do I.” Brian rubbed his thumb against the boy’s full lower lip, his dick throbbing in anticipation of feeling his lips wrapped around him. “Let’s go.”

 

Eyes widening, he followed the magnetic brunet to the jeep, knowing with the utmost certainty his life had changed. He slid into the back, oblivious to the man in the front seat pulling them away from Babylon. “I’m Justin,” he said tremulously.

 

 

“Brian,” he answered back hollowly. He placed his lips against Justin’s neck, deeply inhaling his scent... licking and kissing the accessible skin. Brian looked into the blond’s eyes, lust and need transparent. “I’m going to fuck you all night long...”

 

Justin’s hands clutched at the seat when Brian unzipped his jeans... the beautiful brunet’s mouth moving to enclose his cock. On the verge of his first blowjob, his hopes were soon dashed when the car swerved causing Brian to lift his head and glare at the driver. Justin was too lost in the moment to hear what he said, but not so oblivious when the man asked him for his address. Fuck no, he thought to himself. I’m not going home.

 

The battle went on between the two opposing men for a few moments, all of them knowing which man would be the victor – which one would always be the winner. Eyes fastened on Justin as they awaited the answer to the question... an answer they all had known from the moment they had briefly met last night.

 

Justin looked into Brian’s stormy eyes, the words tumbling easily from his mouth. “I’m going with him.”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Brian glared as Michael slammed on the brakes in front of the loft. He tugged on Justin’s jacket to pull him out of the jeep, wanting to get on with the rest of the night in the quickest manner possible. “Let’s go,” he murmured in a low guttural rasp.

 

They had just taken a few steps when Michael shouted out. “What about your jeep, Brian?”

 

“I don’t give a fuck about the jeep right now, Michael.” He gritted his teeth, realizing Michael wasn’t going anywhere until this tedious little matter was resolved. If Michael didn’t leave, he couldn’t get his dick into this hot little blond’s ass. That was something he very much gave a fuck about. Brian looked at the young blond, knowing he had to still be in school of some kind. “Do you have school tomorrow, kid?”

 

Justin nodded slowly. “Yeah. I do.”

 

Brian sighed. “Take the jeep home, Michael. We can take the kid to school in the morning when I drop you at the store. Does that work for you?”

 

“Whatever.” Just as they reached the door, Michael shouted out, “By the way, the kid has a name. It’s Justin.”

 

Brian pulled the blond against him, his hand sliding down to clasp tightly around one globe of perfect blond boy ass. He kissed him hotly on the neck, before he told him, “Say good night to Mikey like a good boy.”

 

Justin giggled as he turned to face a still glaring Michael. He waved, and shouted out a giddy good night. His laughter resurfaced when Michael sped away with a loud screeching of tires as the result. He leaned in closer to Brian, before whispering, “I don’t think he wants to talk anymore.”

 

“Talk isn’t at the top of my ‘to do’ list right now, either. However, you are very much so...” Brian told him, his face alive with primal intensity.

 

They moved into the elevator. Brian’s eyes became smoky and hot on Justin, devouring every piece of skin as if he could see through the clothing that covered the body he ached to possess. A body he would know in every way before this night was finished. He kept his distance on the far side, his eyes demanding Justin to do the same. He didn’t trust himself here. Soon he would have the solitude he craved. Then, he would have this beautiful boy. Brian opened the loft door, briskly stepping inside... removing and tossing his coat aside immediately.

 

“Coming in?” Brian asked, his eyes pulling to the boy hovering nervously by the door.

 

Justin stepped inside. The heat and language of his body stating he was exactly where he wanted to be... but his nerves freezing him solid. After a moment he stumbled, “Huh? Oh yeah.”

 

“Shut the door,” Brian demanded, as he pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

 

Brian watched as the boy shut the door, removing his shirt in one motion... his eyes hot upon the blond that kept himself at a distance. Brian didn’t intend for that distance to last for long. He needed him. Ravenously. Brian took a swallow of water, before pouring it over his head. Fuck, he thought to himself. He was a vampire. Icy cold veins, and yet, he still needed to cool down. What was this boy doing to him? He watched as the boy fixated on the droplets of water slithering down his chest. His gaze was hesitant, shy even... but fire underneath the surface. The kid wanted him. Brian knew he had him. There had never been a doubt, but the knowledge was great power... most especially when the response was given without any supernatural coercion applied.

 

He smiled to himself as the boy nervously began to make inane conversation, knowing he would silence him soon. The hardness of his cock telling him he had to silence him soon. Brian had never been this hard and hungry in his entire existence. Satisfying this craving would be one of his greatest pleasures. Then, he would taste him. When it was finished the mystery would be over and he could send the kid on his way... back to his life. That was how it worked in his world. How it would always be.

 

As they talked, Brian began to strip... smiling as Justin’s eyes followed every movement. Soon, he was almost naked... save for one piece of material that separated his cock from the boy. A separation Brian didn’t intend to last much longer. He removed the last piece, spreading his arms out wide to welcome the shy and very attentive blond... moving immediately to secure him into his web.

 

“So, are you coming or going? Or, coming and then going? Or, coming and staying?” Brian asked him softly, both of them knowing the boy would be both coming and staying... but, going would be at a much later time. He watched as the boy flung off his jacket, his legs finally showing a strength of movement. As he moved closer, Brian reveled in the perfect beauty of the boy he was starving to possess... exhilarated in the fact that the wait would be ending soon.

 

Justin stood in front of Brian, his lips parting and lifting towards him, but he wasn’t to be given that gift yet. He was slightly trembling, wanting that kiss so badly.

 

Brian reached his hands around him, touching him... learning him, just as he lowered his mouth to the blond’s neck... kissing the skin, inhaling his very essence. Lifting his head, he lowered his lips to caress along Justin’s lips, his fingers unsnapping the boy’s Levi’s simultaneously. Immediately Justin surrendered himself to him. As Justin’s arms came around Brian’s back, the audible groan was emitted from the boy when Brian’s hand slipped inside to grasp the large velvety cock. A cock that he was pleased to find to be much larger than expected.

 

They kissed and kissed seemingly endlessly. Brian couldn’t get enough of the blond’s hot mouth. He could tell himself it was all a part of the seduction. But, he couldn’t even convince himself of that this time. One, a seduction wasn’t necessary... and two, he just couldn't pull away. The blond was addictive, and he’d barely touched him yet. That alone should have been cause for him to back away... but, nothing was going to affect that. He wanted him too fucking badly.

 

Soon they found themselves on the bed. Brian played with him for a few moments, artfully gauging the level of his experience. It was of no surprise to him to find the boy had none. He would fix that, he thought. Brian found he was more than ready to initiate this blond that was carved out of perfection.

 

Justin soon found himself laying on his stomach oblivious to the pleasure he was about to receive under the mouth of the seasoned hunter that hungered to learn his every taste.

 

Brian flattened his tongue, as he slid it down the boy’s spine, absorbing the beads of sweat onto his tongue as he progressed. He didn’t stop there, though. Next, his tongue completed it’s journey as it slid into the folds of Justin’s ass... tasting, stabbing and fucking him until the boy was squirming and moaning in mindless pleasure.

 

Brian lifted his head, a self satisfied smirk on his face. “Now you know what rimming is.”

 

As Justin was coming back down to earth, he quickly found himself maneuvered onto his back once more, as he nervously allowed Brian to place his legs up on his shoulders. He knew what was coming next. He knew he wanted this, most especially with this man... but, he was obviously frightened. As he watched the motions the beautiful brunet went through, Justin intuitively knew that he was pacing himself... that he was making this as easy on him as he could. Justin felt his heart swell at that realization. He knew this night didn’t make for a relationship... yet he knew he would never forget it. No matter how long he lived, he knew he would never forget this man. Sweating profusely, Justin forced his mind to a practical place. “In school we have this lecture. How about safe sex.”

 

Brian reached over to the bowl on his nightstand, picking up a condom... a practice he affected merely for appearance as he had no possibility of contracting or giving a virus. He held it up to show Justin. “Now we’re gonna have a demonstration.” He opened it with his teeth, pulling it out of the packaging before extending it to Justin. “Put it on me. Go on. Slip it on my dick.” Brian’s body was poised and ready as Justin moved to complete the task. He reached for the lube, squirting a generous amount into Justin’s hole, soothing him as he protested the coolness. “It’ll heat up.”

 

“Just go slow, okay?” Justin’s eyes widened as the brunet God moved into position, his eyes glazing in pain at that initial possession. He knew it would hurt... but, fuck it hurt a lot was the only thing in his mind at the moment. He cried out, voicing his concerns to Brian, amazingly surprised when the brunet had the control to still his movements.

 

He stopped long enough to advise him that everything was normal. It was supposed to feel like this. Unable to hold back any longer, Brian’s eyes bored into Justin’s... allowing him to feel all the desire that was surging within him – wanting him to know he was the only one that could assuage it. “Now, relax. I want you to always remember this.” Brian thrust forward. “So that no matter who you’re ever with, I’ll always be there.” Brian didn’t know where the words came from, he only knew them to be the truth.

 

After that, the boy resisted no more. He reached out to grasp at Brian, his body beginning to meet his demanding thrusts despite the fact of still being in discomfort. Even through the burn, Justin still wanted it... wanted him – intensely. They moved together, lips meeting and crashing against each other... mouths finding any skin they could reach on the other. Both of them moving towards a bliss they would never forget. Brian flexed his hips, hitting Justin in the precise spot that he knew would begin to drive the blond beauty over the edge. While Justin was reaching for his own oblivion, Brian could resist no longer. He pumped his hips faster into the blond ass that tightly cradled him, as his mouth turned into Justin’s neck... biting into him in one fluid motion. Brian felt Justin flinch, but knew the blond didn’t realize what was happening. The call was irresistible to him. He had to taste him. As soon as the blood hit his tongue Brian came, the blond shouting out his release shortly thereafter.

 

Immediately Brian forced himself to withdraw his fangs for a reason that should have alarmed him. He didn’t want to have to clear Justin’s mind. He wanted Justin to remember this night... always. He licked at the opening several times, watching as it closed and healed instantly; regretful that he couldn’t have more, but knowing he had to stop. As he slowly pulled his cock free, he discarded the filled condom, before flopping down on the bed. He looked down at the beautiful blond whose eyes were flickering shut. This was when he usually kicked them out. Not tonight, he thought to himself as his eyes moved over the blond.

 

Brian continued to watch him for long moments, the taste of him still on his tongue. His eyes had nearly rolled back into his head at that first heady taste of Justin’s blood. Fuck, he tasted so good. Different and fresh. It was all he could do not to devour him. He narrowed his eyes on the young resting blond, his mind tormented in thought. What is it about you that makes you so special? Brian knew it didn’t matter... and he thought it must reside with the boy’s innocence. He would be forced to send him back to his life tomorrow... but for tonight Justin was his. “Sleep,” Brian whispered to him raggedly. I will get my fill of you on this night. It will have to be enough.

 

Settling down to rest for a brief time against his addictive blond, Brian didn’t realize his life would begin to change. No matter how long it would take for him to accept or embrace it... his life would never be the same again.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Justin awakened to the pulling sensation of a mouth working on his cock. As he became overwhelmed in the sensory overload that the skilled mouth began to evoke in him, Justin emitted a low breathless moan; his teeth biting at his bottom lip... unaware of the cut his actions produced. Hips thrusting forward, Justin moved in rhythm with his passionate lover, his gasps of pleasure quickly filling the air. As he spiraled on towards his mindless bliss, Justin winced when his teeth once again connected with the tender flesh of his lip; the sting being felt this time... but not enough to halt him in finding his pleasure.

 

  
“B-Brian,” Justin moaned almost incoherently, his head tossing back and forth across the pillow.

 

  
Brian’s eyes lifted upwards in a look that was nothing short of feral need. He pulled back on Justin’s cock long enough to rasp sexily, “Let it go, Justin. Give it all to me.” Brian’s throat painfully contracted as he inhaled the ambrosia that was Justin’s blood trickling upon his lip. He had smelled it instantly... yet, couldn’t withdraw from this taste, either. This boy was addictive. One taste only led to the craving of another. Brian intended to satisfy that craving before this night was over. His tongue flicked against the throbbing mushroom head, the pre-come rolling around on his tongue; reveling in the knowledge that the blond was poised on the edge of his release.

 

  
Justin shouted out as Brian’s mouth moved to once more fully engulf him, his immense feeling of pleasure indescribable even within his own mind. “Ahhhh, fuck. Brian. Feels so g-good.”

 

  
Brian’s throat vibrated in a deep, resonant hum as he spurred the blond over the edge; the call of those few droplets of his delicious blood overwhelming all of his senses. He needed the taste of Justin’s sweet release; but his more primitive hunger was to capture the blond’s life sustaining essence once more. He licked at Justin’s pulsing cock, catching each droplet on his tongue... savoring the taste of the enticing boy on his tongue. His eyes became dark and hungry as they fixated on Justin’s bloody mouth, his voice guttural as he watched Justin moving to wipe the blood away. “Stop. Allow me.”

 

  
Eyes widened and fully entranced, Justin lay immobile, watching as Brian crawled up his body... the brunet’s mouth licking an upward path. Once they were at eye level, Justin looked deeply into Brian’s eyes, knowing he was unequivocally lost. It was almost as if he could feel Brian’s desire... one that instantly became echoed within him. “Kiss me, Brian. Please... kiss me.”

 

  
A howl of deep hunger and desire escaped Brian’s lips. A request having never been so appealing to him. He leaned in to run his tongue across the blond’s bleeding lip... the brief taste only succeeding in whetting his appetite. He wanted more. Fuck, how he wanted to devour this boy. He slanted his mouth over Justin’s, his tongue immediately seeking out to attack the one of the blond... his body demanding to explore all of him; know his body as well as he knew his own. Tongue stabbing inside the warm mouth, much as his cock wanted to ram into the boy, Brian pulled back to growl, “How does your ass feel?”

 

  
Justin groaned at the evocative images Brian’s words effected. “A little sore... but, mostly it feels like it wants you back inside.”

 

  
Brian’s lips curled into an expression of unadulterated hunger. “That’s my boy,” Brian rasped, oblivious to his possessive response to the boy. He rolled off of the blond, reaching over to slide a condom onto his throbbing cock; amazed that he wanted Justin as much as he had the first time... if not even more so. “Onto your stomach,” Brian commanded, his eyes glazing over as he watched the perfect body immediately rolling over; legs parting and his gorgeous ass slightly lifting... giving him the perfect vantage point and access to what he most desired.

 

  
He practically salivated in hunger as he reached out to run his fingers along the perfectly shaped globes, his finger dipping into the crevice that would soon feel the pressure of his plundering cock. “So fucking beautiful,” Brian growled, his hunger far from being abated... one that he began to wonder at the possibility of it ever being satiated. That was the most fearful prospect of all; yet, not one that would alter his course to continue his possession of the blond. “Hold onto the rails. I will go as slow as I can until you adjust.”

 

  
Slathering lube onto his sheathed cock, and squirting a generous portion inside Justin’s opening, Brian began that slow slide into the hot walls that immediately gripped him. Brian growled his pleasure, forcing control upon himself – one, not to ram mercilessly into the still tender boy; also, not to allow his fangs to extract. Fuck. He felt so good. Too fucking good. Brian’s hand reached out to entangle his fingers in Justin’s hair, pulling on it as he moved his body inside... unable to resist touching the shining golden strands. Once he found himself completely embedded in the blond, Brian knew he could increase his strokes when Justin’s initial gasp turned into moans of pleasure.

 

  
“Are you ready, Justin?” Brian hissed into his neck. “Ready to really feel me riding you?”

 

  
Justin groaned, his cock quickening and leaking at the provocative words, his body quaking with the lust he knew to be echoed within the brunet. “Yes. Fuck me. Please, Brian... fuck me.”

 

  
Brian needed no further encouragement as he pulled his cock almost all the way out only to slam it ferociously back inside. Sweat was pouring down both of their bodies, as Brian began to fuck Justin in a primitive rhythm... desperate to alleviate the ache that filled his loins; while realizing in the back of his mind – nothing had ever felt as exquisite as this petite little blond. He increased his pace once Justin began to hump against the bed; knowing the blond wasn’t trying to get away... but, attempting to pull him in even deeper. Brian didn’t have a problem with that. He reached under to tug at Justin’s leaking cock, as he pounded the receptive boy into the mattress – knowing no man would ever feel like him.

 

  
Justin began to gasp shallow pants of air that fell freely from his lips, wishing in this moment he could kiss and touch the beautiful man that was taking him; most of all wishing this moment would last forever. “So good,” he whimpered into the pillow. “So unbelievably good...”

 

  
“Yes,” Brian snarled in agreement, his mouth moving to kiss each expanse of skin he could reach as he continued to plunder the blond’s body with his cock, each of them close to losing themselves in that euphoric bliss that was almost physically tangible. “Come with me, Justin. Right now. Come...” Brian demanded, forcing his fangs to stay in check like never before.

 

  
Clutching at the silken sheets beneath him, Justin dove for his release; gasping and panting as Brian simultaneously continued drilling into his ass as he worked his dick until they both spiraled into sweet oblivion. It took Justin several minutes to still the trembling in his limbs, long after Brian removed his weight from him; flopping down on the pillow next to him – watching as Justin rolled over to face him, each of them staring at the other wordlessly in what was nothing short of a defining moment.

 

  
“Thank you,” Justin said, smiling at Brian contentedly.

 

  
Brian quirked a brow. “You’re thanking me?”

 

  
Justin nodded, the grin still firmly in place. “I’ve been fearful of my first time from the moment I understood the dynamics of it. You made it both memorable and enjoyable.”

 

  
“All part of my service...” Brian mumbled, uncertain of how he should best respond. Brian looked at the blond thoughtfully for a moment. “Often I sleep like the dead. If I don’t awaken in the morning when Michael arrives, just have him drop you off at school.”

 

  
“I doubt he will be thrilled by that prospect...” Justin answered, remembering only too well the malevolent feelings coming from Brian’s friend.

 

  
“He will do what I want him to do,” Brian returned almost ominously. “Tell him he can take the jeep to work and I will take him home afterwards.”

 

  
Justin swallowed slowly, not likely the direction this conversation was heading. “So this is goodbye?”

 

  
Brian turned over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, staring anywhere but into the eyes of the beautiful blond. “This is goodbye.”

 

  
Feeling a lump settling into his throat, Justin asked almost hollowly, “When can I see you again?”

 

“You can see me right now,” Brian answered, turning his head to look at the blond... drinking him in for what he convinced himself would be the last time. Brian fixed a blank stare on his face as the blond looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

 

  
“I mean later... tonight,” Justin pressed on, refusing to give up.

 

Brian smiled at him softly, admiring his tenacity... yet determined to stick to the code he lived by; regardless of the fact that for the first time in his entire existence he wanted to ignore those self imposed rules. “Who knows where I’ll be later tonight. Goodnight, Justin.”

 

  
Justin rolled over on his side, closing his eyes as silent tears slid down his face. He responded in a bare whisper. “Goodnight, Brian.”

 

  
Rolling onto his side, facing away from the tempting blond, Brian willed his body into a shutdown mode; knowing if he did not – he would do or say something that went against his personal code. Those rules had worked without exception for all these years. He wasn’t about to change his life now. Young Justin might have the sweetest smile, the most soul defining eyes... and, undoubtedly the hottest ass he’d ever fucked; however, it didn’t matter. This was how things simply had to be.

 

Justin had barely finished dressing when he heard the banging on the loft door. He didn’t have any doubts as to who would be on the other side. After more attempts than he could even keep a count of, he had given up on trying to awaken the sleeping beauty that had given him the single most beautiful night of his life... only to end it in heartbreak. Looking down at the incredible beauty that lay peacefully sleeping, Justin vowed to himself this wasn’t the end. It couldn’t be the end.

 

  
Rolling his eyes as the knocks became louder and louder, Justin opened the loft door... staring at Michael blankly, dressed and ready to go. “Impatient much?” Justin asked him.

 

  
“I assume Brian is sleeping... and I get the honor of disposing of his trick?” Michael grumbled.

 

  
Justin forced a smile on his face. “Brian is sleeping. It was a long night.”

 

  
“Right. Spare me the recap.” He looked at him expectantly. “Are you ready?”

 

  
Justin turned around, looking back into the loft... his eyes pulling to the partition where Brian slept behind it. Sighing almost wistfully, he answered, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

  
Michael looked at him almost compassionately for a moment. “Don’t let it throw you, Justin. Brian doesn’t do boyfriends. He doesn’t do repeats. It’s nothing personal... it’s just Brian.”

 

  
He followed Michael down to the jeep, settling himself into the seat. He looked up at Brian’s window, and then out his own. As the jeep pulled away, Justin spoke with determination. “You’re wrong, Michael. Brian was really into me as much as I was into him. It’s not over. It’ll never be over.”

 

  
Michael shook his head, instantly feeling sorry for the kid. “Delusional,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

  
A short time later they pulled up at St. James Academy. Justin stepped out of the jeep, pausing to thank Michael for the ride before sprinting over to meet Daphne who was watching him intently, holding his backpack in her hand. Ignoring the jeep that pulled away, he took the bag as they walked up the steps that led to the building.

 

  
“Where have you been?” Daphne demanded to know. “Your mom called. I didn’t know what to tell her. I told her you were still asleep.”

 

  
Justin simply smiled, a dreamy smile clinging to his face. “I just saw the Face of God. And... his name is Brian Kinney.”

 

  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Brian exited the backroom of Babylon, the hardness of his dick temporarily satisfied, yet knowing his relief wouldn’t last for long. The past few nights he had fucked and fed on more men than he’d ever used in such a short span of time. Scowling as he moved towards the bar, seeing Ted, Michael, and Emmett awaiting his return; Brian laid it all to the blame of one man. Justin. Of course, he would never admit to remembering the name of a trick. He would call him every other name instead of his own... but, he remembered the delicious blond only too well.

  
  
  
Fuck... he still wanted the hot little blond so much. That in itself was unfathomable to him. Brian Kinney didn’t do repeats; he most certainly didn’t languish over the loss of a man in his bed. Yet, if only to himself, Brian knew he was obsessed with the blond boy. He wanted to hunt him now and take him in every way imaginable... but, he knew he wouldn’t do that. He refused to allow some little blond twink to affect his life so drastically. Once he had a man, or boy in this case; the attraction was over. He wasn’t human. Brian was immortal. It was laughable that this young kid could reach inside of him so deeply. It had to end. The distraction was ridiculous... and it was dangerous. Brian knew if he didn’t get it under control he could make all sorts of mistakes; ones that could be lethal for everyone.

  
  
  
He nodded towards his bartender, asking without speaking for a bottle of water. “Thanks, Steve.” Brian took it, unscrewing the lid before taking a long swallow. He looked around the busy club at the hot grinding bodies, finding his hard-on quickly returning; once again cursing the origin of it. The boy was nearby. He could feel him. That was another variable that was alarming. Brian had always been able to turn off feeling the presence... and/or feelings of one that he had fed from; but, everything was different with Justin. He felt desperation in him... but, most of all, he felt the boy’s lust. He gritted his teeth in fury thinking of the boy lusting after another man. That pissed him off even more. Brian Kinney did NOT do jealousy, the same as he didn’t do relationships.

  
  
  
Brian found himself watching the entrance for Justin; realistically knowing he was far too young to enter, while not being oblivious to the fact of how simple it was to obtain a fake ID. Would Justin go that far to stalk him? And, why did the thought of Justin going to such extremes for him make his cock jump in his pants. _Fuck_ , Brian thought as he continued to look around. This boy had him all messed up. He needed to find a way to gain his control back... but, how?

  
  
  
“Someone’s very quiet tonight...” Michael mumbled in surprise; partly annoyed that Brian hadn’t even acknowledged him yet.

  
  
  
Brian shrugged. “Talk's overrated when there’s so many hot bodies to fuck.”

  
  
  
Emmett snorted. “As many trips as you’ve made to the backroom tonight, I think you’ve done more than your part to balance that.”

  
  
  
Ted cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, on that note I think I’ll be heading on home. I do have to crunch numbers in the morning.” Ted finished his drink, avoiding the gaze of a guy at the end of the bar that had been trying to catch his eye all night.”

  
  
  
“Goodnight, Teddy,” Emmett said, giving his friend a wet kiss on the cheek. He looked towards the end of the bar. “But, what about your not so secret admirer? Blake I think it is. He’s been cruising you all night. Maybe you should take him home.”

  
  
  
They all looked down the end of the bar, none of them discreet, all of them seeing how the man in question didn’t even attempt to avert his gaze; yet kept his smiling face directly focused on Ted... and him alone. Ted flushed as he stood to leave, shaking his head in dismissal of Emmett’s advice. “Nah, I’ll pass. I’m sure he’s just being friendly. A guy like that isn’t going to be interested in me.”

  
  
  
“Hey,” Michael murmured in protest. “Don’t sell yourself short, Ted. It’s obvious he likes you. I think you should take a shot.”

  
  
  
“Perhaps some other time,” Ted said with a nervous laugh, walking away from the bar... waving at them all without turning around; being certain not to turn his head to see if Blake was following his departure.

  
  
  
Brian laughed. “Looks like Ted is the only one of you three to get any action tonight. Blake is following out the door now.”

  
  
  
Emmett’s jaw dropped in shock. “I’ll be damned. He really does like Teddy.”

  
  
  
“What’s not to like?” Michael asked. “Ted’s a good guy.”

  
  
  
Brian looked at Michael incredulously. “Right. Good guy equals not getting laid... at least by anyone even remotely fuckable. Speaking of which... how the fuck did you get off your leash again?”

  
  
  
Michael scowled at Brian belligerently. “I am not on a leash. David trusts me to hang out with my friends knowing I will be coming home to him.”

  
  
  
“Awww. How lesbionic,” Brian sneered. “You have fun with that, Mikey.” Brian's eyes fixated on the bodies writhing under the lights and music of Babylon, his gaze honing in on a hottie that he’d never seen before; bottom line the only part of that equation that mattered was that he hadn’t fucked him yet. Brian decided that was about to change. Ignoring Michael and Emmett, he danced his way out to the man that was dancing amidst a group of men, singling him out for his attention. Quirking his finger, he lured another man to them; he whispered hot and lewd suggestions into their ears... slipping in between them, wanting the feel of two hard bodies against him – determined with these two, he would erase that delicious twink from his mind.  
  


* * *

  
  
Daphne’s eyes were wide with excitement as she took in this world that she would have never known to have existed before Justin introduced her to it. She still couldn’t believe they had been allowed inside even with the fake ID’s. Justin had been more than fortunate to find that woman and her brother to assist them; although, she had warned him against pursuing Brian in the process. As she looked around, she thought that warning could have been well advised. When Justin tugged on her arm, she stumbled along knowing it meant he had found Brian... the man he had been going on about endlessly for the past several days.

  
  
  
“Look, there he is. There’s Brian,” Justin told her, pointing out towards the middle of the dance floor.

  
  
  
They watched as Brian whispered in the one man’s ears. The man seemed more than receptive to Brian’s suggestions. Both of them watched in an expression close to awe as Brian worked his magic. One in amazement... and the other yearning to be on the receiving end of Brian’s determined pursuit.

  
  
  
Daphne’s eyes focused on the pair. “Look, he’s got someone.” Her amazement intensified seeing that Brian had pulled another one in. She muttered her thoughts to Justin, shocked he wasn’t the least bit surprised.

  
  
  
“He can do anything he wants,” Justin responded, before he put his plan into action. Two could play this game, Justin thought. No matter what Brian had said at the end of their night, Justin knew that Brian still wanted him. He would prove that – here and now. If he could provoke a slight spark of jealousy in Brian it would all be worth it. Maybe then, Brian would take him more seriously, let him into his life. That was his most fervent goal right now.

  
  
  
She shouted out, “What are you doing?” Daphne watched as Justin took his shirt off, tossing it to the side; frowning slightly when he began to walk away. When Justin didn’t answer, she stood where she was to watch, knowing there was little else she could do. She only hoped the end result was what Justin hoped to happen... and, that he didn’t walk out of here devastated by this man – once again.

  
  
  
Justin stopped a few feet from Brian, seemingly dancing with a group of young men, yet not really dancing with them. His focus wasn’t on them. It was on the men Brian hunted; most particularly – Brian himself. Justin began to move his body sensuously to the music... his entire goal to entice. He knew he could dance, as he knew the men's eyes were pulling to him. A part of him was shocked when Brian’s first pick-up left him to dance with him. No one was hotter than Brian Kinney. Justin surmised it must be due to him being fresh meat, obviously an irresistible lure to the men of Liberty Ave. Justin smiled when the other man left Brian to come up behind him. That one was the more aggressive of the two. Soon, he had his hands running up and down Justin, his mouth moving to kiss his shoulders; body pressed as tightly as possible to his much smaller body.

  
  
  
Nonchalantly, Justin glanced to catch Brian’s reaction. In the briefest of moments, Justin glimpsed a myriad of emotions on the beautiful brunet’s face. First he viewed irritation, followed by admiration... ending with the one he had wanted to see the most – lust. A lust that was directed towards him, and not these men. Justin knew he had achieved it, just as he knew he would be the one in Brian’s bed tonight. It was just a matter of waiting for Brian to make his move. Justin doubted he’d be waiting for long.  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
Brian smiled in stunned disbelief at the audacity of the little fucker that hadn’t left his thoughts for long since the night he’d fucked him. As he watched the two tricks – _his_ two tricks salivating and pawing Justin, he couldn’t help but to wonder if this would happen again. Would this beautiful blond persist in stealing his tricks? Shaking his head in amazement as he watched Justin working them, and in effect working him – Brian thought this could just be the beginning of such moments.

  
  
  
When the big, perfectly toned bare-chested one began to more overtly touch and kiss Justin, Brian knew he’d had enough. He knew it could be his vampire instincts talking, but he didn’t care. The boy was _his_ until he decided otherwise. Perhaps he had stated it was over on their last night; however, he was the King of Liberty Avenue and the owner of Babylon... he could amend the rules anytime he chose. Justin wanted to gain his attention tonight. Brian’s eyes glazed over with untamed lust as he looked at Justin’s bare chest, his body writhing to the music. The other two were non-existent now. Justin would soon learn what it meant to tempt the beast... and he was about to take home the blond-headed prize, and give him another night he would never forget.

  
  
  
Unable to watch any longer, Brian slid his arm in between Justin and the first trick, effectively pushing him away. He gave the other a warning glance as he pushed him away. Brian didn’t watch where they moved off to... his focus entirely on Justin. He looked down into the beautiful blue eyes so full of fire and life. Brian wanted to devour him in that instant. He shook his head in grim acknowledgement. Whether he succumbed in the future or not, Brian knew unmistakably he would never have enough of this boy. He was an addiction. A craving he needed to appease over and over.

  
  
  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/confused_bliss/pic/0002x4rq/)

  
  
  
They finished out the dance, Brian’s hands relearning the perfect body he hadn’t forgotten; his tongue all over the boy’s neck, lips claiming lips over and over again. The song had barely ended when Brian growled into Justin’s ear, “You came here on a mission. You succeeded, little twat. Either walk out of here now... or come home with me. I promise you one thing, though. I WON’T hold back this time.”

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened as he looked into eyes that were burning primal in their intensity. He wondered if he’d done the right thing coming here tonight. Justin smiled, as he felt possessed by Brian again... simply from one torrid glance. He knew he’d done the right thing. The only thing he could do. Whether Brian wanted to accept it or even hear it, Justin had fallen in love on that first night. He would take any time they had together. Justin reached up to stroke Brian lightly on the cheek, his eyes shining and bright... filled with an emotion he doubted the brunet truly understood. “I want to be with you, Brian. It’s all I’ve thought about since that first night.”

  
  
  
“So be it, then. I’m going to fuck your hot little ass into tomorrow. You’ll be lucky to walk out of my loft in the morning,” Brian hissed, taking a bite out of Justin’s neck, careful to keep his fangs in check. Brian groaned as he inhaled Justin’s delicious scent knowing he would feed from him again on this night. Perhaps this time enough to satisfy his unquenched hunger for the blond. “Let’s go,” Brian rasped huskily. “Tonight, little fucker... you’re all _mine_.”

  
  
  
Groaning in anticipation of what was to come, Justin smiled and inwardly glowed. He thought the words that he didn’t feel safe to voice, unaware that Brian was attacking his very mind at the moment and reading his very thoughts. _I’ve always been yours, Brian Kinney. No matter what happens in the future, that will never change._

 

  
Brian smiled to himself, not even considering how the thoughts didn’t repel him as they would from any other man. _Yes. Mine until I say otherwise. Perhaps, my ownership needs to extend just a bit longer. Tonight, you truly learn what it means to be mine..._

  
  
  
TBC

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Brian insinuated his tongue into the warmth of Justin’s mouth, his hips driving against the blond’s as he held him pinned against the jeep in front of the beckoning lights of Babylon. They should have already left. Brian knew he was putting on a spectacle with Justin out here in the open in front of everyone, knowing if any of his friends were watching – he was well and truly busted. He was with a trick for the second time, the first time having only been a matter of days ago. This was not Brian Kinney code of conduct... and he didn’t give a fuck. All Brian had known was that the boy had aroused him to a fever pitch inside the club. He couldn’t wait to touch him.

  
  
  
Justin gasped as their tongues tangled and collided... no taste enough, each moment their mouths mashed together leaving them both wanting more. “Brian,” Justin whimpered against Brian’s mouth, his breath coming shaky... his legs barely able to hold him. “I – I need you.”

  
  
  
Pulling back, Brian glared at him for a moment. “Wrong. You don’t need anyone, Justin. Remember that, no matter what people tell you. You want me... you don't need me.”

  
  
  
“I disagree, but I’ll go with that. Please, let’s go. I want you so badly,” Justin whispered, his eyes drowning in the compelling hazel ones boring into him.

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes darkened, hot and fierce. Nostrils flaring, he growled, “If you had any idea how much I fucking want you... you’d be scared to death.”

  
  
  
“More than the first time?” Justin asked tremulously, his cock hard and throbbing against Brian’s, uncaring of who could be watching them.

  
  
  
“Come with me and I’ll show you...” Brian rasped, his eyes boring into Justin’s, knowing he had the power to mentally seduce him to surrendering to his complete will... yet, realizing it wasn’t necessary. What surprised him even more was the immediate understanding that he didn’t want Justin that way. He wanted him to succumb out of his need and want for him... not as the result of any supernatural powers. Fuck. What was this blond doing to him... more importantly – what would he continue to do to him? At this moment it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he would be having the blond carved out of perfection once more.

  
  
  
Justin swallowed, his face darkening as the lust he felt for Brian overwhelmed him; almost as if he could somehow feel Brian’s innermost desires intermixing with his own. He knew that it wasn’t possible... but, it felt positively tangible. Justin sunk his fingers into the hair at the back of Brian’s neck, pushing his hips forward... bravely and wantonly rubbing himself against his aggressive lover, knowing he was ready for anything and everything with this man. “Yes. Take me home, Brian. I want to feel you inside me again. I need to feel you...”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes virtually glowed as they looked into Justin’s fevered ones, in his mind seeing everything he was going to do to the blond tonight. He smashed his lips against Justin’s briefly, yet so thoroughly, a low growl vibrating from deep within him. He pulled back after stabbing his tongue into Justin’s mouth repetitively, reaching into his pocket to pull out his keys... raising his eyebrow questioningly at the blond as he extended them to him. When Justin stared at him in stunned disbelief, Brian prodded, “You do have a license, right?”

  
  
  
“Yeah. I just didn’t expect you to want me to drive,” Justin answered, knowing Brian had to have a good reason for wanting him to drive them back to his loft.

  
  
  
Reaching around him to unlock the door, Brian pushed Justin towards the driver’s side, dangling the keys in front of him. “I have a reason for everything I do, twat. I can’t wait until we get back to my loft. While you’re driving I’m going to suck you off.” Brian looked him up and down lustfully. “You have a problem with that?”

  
  
  
Justin groaned, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. Swallowing with difficulty, Justin answered, “Uhh, no problem. I – uhmmm... just hope I can make the drive without crashing.”

  
  
  
“Look at me, Justin,” Brian implored him. “You won’t crash. I won’t allow it. I am not going to be delayed from fucking your hot little ass by police reports. Now, get in the car. You _will_ keep your eyes on the road during the brief drive to my loft. I _will_ suck you off. When we arrive, you will give me everything I desire. In return, you will receive a night you will never forget. Any questions?”

  
  
  
Shaking his head back and forth, Justin slipped into the car; oblivious to the shocked looks that followed them, along with the victorious smirk on Brian’s face. Before he put the car into drive, Justin glanced briefly at Brian... looking away just as quickly. He viewed the unadulterated lust in Brian’s eyes, a look that transformed the beautiful brunet into the most breathtaking sight he’d ever seen... one that he knew would be forever unparalleled to any other.  
  
  


* * *

 

Emmett’s jaw dropped to the ground. “Did I just see what I thought I saw... or did I have more cosmos than I can remember?”

  
  
  
Michael laughed shortly. “Perhaps both.”

  
  
  
“Isn’t that the same kid from the other night?” Emmett asked as he watched the jeep pull away. “And, did he just let the kid drive them?”

  
  
  
“Yes, it is,” Michael said in irritation, knowing they had only begun to feel the presence of Justin in Brian’s life. He had a feeling that first night... but now it was fully realized. “Apparently he didn’t feel like driving.”

  
  
  
“Right,” Emmett scoffed. “Since when does he let anyone drive him? You know how he feels about his jeep.”

  
  
  
Michael scowled. “He let me drive it and them home the other night. Am I not anyone?”

  
  
  
Emmett smiled at Michael sheepishly. “You know what I meant, baby. He just met this kid. I think the legend might have met his match in this kid.”

  
  
  
“Whatever. It won’t last,” Michael grumbled. “You know Brian. He might be breaking a rule or two, but once he gets that itch fully scratched it’ll be finished.”

  
  
  
Giving one last look at the disappearing lights, Emmett shook his head... his disagreement more than apparent. “If you say so, Sweetie. Mark my words, that boy is here to stay.”

  
  
  
Michael glared as Emmett walked away with a bouncy step, grimly accepting Emmett’s words to be true. He had known it that first night. There was something different about Justin. Could Brian have finally found the one he could love in this man/child? He never thought such to be possible, but seeing Brian with Justin on multiple occasions he began to wonder if every reality he had perceived to know had all been false. He would watch and wait and be there for Brian when he needed him. Michael didn’t doubt that Brian would eventually need his support. This kid didn’t understand what it meant to be so desired by Brian Kinney. He would screw up, and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

  
  
  
He had waited so long for Brian. This relationship with David was just a process of biding his time. Michael loved Brian. Eventually, they would be together. As they were always meant to be. The kid wouldn't last. He would _not_ allow it.  
  
  


* * *

 

Brian growled as he deep-throated the blond’s cock, his mental powers fully encompassing Justin. He knew he didn’t need to use his powers on Justin to have him acquiescent. Brian merely did it to keep Justin from crashing so close to home. He bobbed his head up and down on the full cock that was so near release. He could hear it in the gusty moans falling from the blond’s lips... feel it in the tightening in his limbs. Brian had known it would be quick. He reveled in the fact he made the boy lose his control so quickly. This was enough for now. He had wanted to taste him again... he needed to taste him.

  
  
  
Justin gasped as he made the turn that would have them at Brian’s loft, finding himself barely able to maintain his focus and his attention on the task of driving. He didn’t know how he was managing it. All he wanted to do was slam on the brakes, step out of the jeep, and completely offer himself to the God-like creature that totally obsessed him. “B-Brian. I’m gonna cum.”

  
  
  
A low purr resounded from the depths of Brian’s throat. He didn’t back off, nor did he slow down. He wanted that release shooting down his throat – now before they arrived. He eased off long enough to command in a low vibrating growl, “Let it go, Justin. Give it to me... _now_.”

  
  
  
Precisely as he was pulling into Brian’s parking spot, Justin shot a deep load of cum down Brian’s throat, his legs quivering in the aftermath. Shakily he placed the car into park, hands still trembling as he removed the keys to extend them to Brian who slowly sat up, artfully raising Justin’s zipper... their eyes meeting and holding for long moments. Needlessly, Justin told him, “Uhhhh, we’re here.”

  
  
  
“So we are.” Brian smiled, his eyes lust blown and glazed in a need Justin couldn’t begin to understand. To Brian that made it all the sweeter. “Get inside,” he rasped huskily. “No more playing around, Justin. I want you naked and on my bed as soon as we get inside. Once you get there, I want you to grab the lube and prepare yourself for me. I’m going to watch you work that tight little hole.”

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened as he stepped out of the jeep, knowing Brian was savage and full of a pulsating need on this night. He thrilled that he had been the one to elicit it... as the thought that he had chosen _him_ and not his two tricks further exhilarating him. Eagerly, he followed him into the lift... wanting nothing more than to plaster his body against the brunet and beg him to take him – then and there. A low whimper fell from his lips as he watched Brian’s eyes moving up and down him, yet making no efforts to move closer. “Fuck, Brian.” Justin’s head arched back against the wall as the lift began to move. “You make me feel so fucking hot.”

  
  
  
“You _are_ fucking hot, Justin. Don’t ever forget that.” He curled his lips under as he continued to eye-fuck him from across the lift. “That’s the only reason you are in this position now. You are hot... and I haven’t had enough of you yet.”

  
  
  
Smiling in his hungry anticipation, Justin whispered, “I hope you never have enough.”

  
  
  
Brian yanked the lift door open as it finally came to a stop, arching his brow at Justin in acknowledgement of his words. “We’ll have to see about that. I will tell you this though, – no man has ever made a return trip.”

  
  
  
Justin followed Brian to the door, brazenly flattening his body against Brian’s back. He sighed deeply. “That gives me cause for hope, then.”

  
  
  
“Now is not the time to debate the likelihood of such an event.” He opened the door, his eyes following Justin’s progression inside, before slamming and locking it shut. “Do what I told you to do. I can’t wait too long. Tonight is not a night that I have the patience to prepare you.”

  
  
  
With a slow and sassy walk towards the elevated platform that housed Brian’s bed, Justin looked over his shoulder to give Brian a bodacious wink as he quickly shed his clothes. “I do aim to please, Mr. Kinney.”

  
  
  
Brian’s nostrils flared as he watched Justin follow his instructions to the letter, the boy’s ass wantonly arching into the air after he squirted lube onto his fingers and began working them into his tight little hole. A low primal growl escaped Brian’s throat. The boy had been practicing on working his ass. He wouldn’t dispute that... nor would he argue the blond’s obvious technique. He stripped his clothes in record time, anxious to feel skin on skin. “Good boy. That’s it,” he growled hollowly. “Scissor those fingers in there. Make that tight little ass ready for me.”

  
  
  
Justin felt his cock leaking at Brian’s libidinous words, his fingers moving in and out faster... no matter how hot it was doing this for Brian, now wanting the full package – Brian ramming hard and deep into him. His cock throbbed in full, as he moaned, “I’m ready now, Brian. I n-need you.”

  
  
  
A lascivious chuckle erupted. Brian’s body poised over Justin’s, his voice coming out low and feral. “Yes, you are. Remove your fingers, _now_.” It took no more than a short moment before Brian’s cock slid smoothly forward, pausing only briefly to make certain Justin was prepared and accepting the entry. “Ahhhh, yes. You have been practicing. Such a good little boy...” Brian purred as his cock began to ram into the blond, his lust driving him in a frenzy he had never known. “So fucking tight. I’m gonna fuck you all night...”

  
  
  
“Y-yes...” Justin whimpered. “All night. Fuck me, Brian. Just keep fucking me.”

  
  
  
Brian slapped his ass as he mercilessly pounded into him, his thoughts wild and chaotic. As he continued to thrust into the most blissful place he’d ever known, he was so lost in his lust that he didn’t realize the words that unerringly slipped past his lips. “Mine... all fucking mine.”

  
  
  
Justin smiled, as his ass rose to meet Brian’s thrusts; his hands clutching at the sheets beneath him. His own thoughts more than clear. _Yes. I’ll always be yours. I won’t give up until you fully accept it_.

  
  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“Justin, we need to talk...” Jennifer Taylor announced loudly as she barged into her son’s room uninvited.

  
  
  
With a moan, Justin pulled the covers over his head... having no desire to do this now. He had only arrived home from his night with Brian a couple of short hours ago. He was exhausted, yet blissfully satisfied. A confrontation with his mother was the last thing he wanted this morning. “Just a bit longer, Mom. I’m tired...”

  
  
  
“I’m sure you are... most particularly with your busy social life these days.” When Justin remained unresponsive, Jennifer more than upped the ante. “Well, if you don’t want to discuss it with me, I can always get your father in here. I’m sure he’d be more than interested in your erratic behavior, not to mention the things you are drawing these days.”

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes immediately sprung open under the covers, his hand pulling it down just enough to look at his mom to cautiously gauge her expression. She wasn’t kidding around. Rarely was she... but never did she threaten him with his father. Placing an impassive look on his face, Justin told her, “There’s nothing to talk about, Mom. I draw different things. You know that.”

  
  
  
She eyed him intently. “Really. How about you tell me about Brian, then?”

  
  
  
“I’m not going to discuss this with you.” He slid out of the bed, moving quickly to his closet to pull out his clothes... knowing he had to get out of here – _now_. He shook his head at his Mom, who he trusted more than anyone, realizing she had so callously invaded his privacy. Now she knew... he needed to figure out what to do about that. Justin knew it wouldn’t take long for her to get his father involved. “You couldn’t possibly understand.”

  
  
  
“Not understand?” Jennifer Taylor sharply responded. “Believe it or not, Justin, I was young once. I had desires. I most definitely had boyfriends.”

  
  
  
Justin curled his lip as he looked at his mom in disbelief. “I don’t want to hear about your boyfriends, Mom. That’s just weird. And, it’s not the same. Not at all.”

  
  
She took a step closer, moving directly into his personal space as he continued gathering his clothes. “How is it different, Justin. I’d love to hear this.”

  
  
  
“Because you weren’t gay!” Justin exclaimed, a moan of dismay falling from his lips as he noticed his outraged father appearing in the doorway of his room.

  
  
  
Craig Taylor stepped into the room, looking at his wife and son in abject horror. “What did you just say, Justin?”

  
  
  
He looked back and forth between his parents, feeling like the proverbial bird in the cage. He raised his head to stare at his father directly, refusing to back down... deciding now was the time to be brave. “You heard me fine, Dad. I’m gay. Translation... I like guys.”

  
  
  
Jennifer’s eyes widened as she took in her husband’s reaction, knowing no good would come of this discussion. She moved closer to Justin preparing to reason with him, soon to realize it was too late when the actions that followed progressed so quickly she could barely understand them in the aftermath. In the blink of an eye, she watched as Craig shot forward, backhanding Justin viciously across the mouth... blood immediately spurting from his split lip.

  
  
  
“Craig!” she gasped in horror, rushing forward to tend to Justin... quickly forestalled by the hurt and anger in his eyes.

  
  
  
“Leave us, Jennifer. I’d like to speak to my son in private,” Craig snarled, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides... the fight in him far from abated.

  
  
  
Justin turned fearful eyes to his father; despite the fact that his father had never raised a hand to him before... cognizant of the fact that a variable had changed after his declaration. Craig Taylor had hatred and open contempt in his eyes for his son. As he looked at his father closely, he couldn’t see anything akin to understanding or love in his eyes. As far as Justin was concerned, this spelled the beginning of the end of his relationship with his father. Not that it had ever been that stellar, but he had never expected this fallout. “I don’t think so, Dad. I’m taking a shower... and then I am leaving. I’ve said all I have to say.”

  
  
  
Jennifer’s eyes remained wide with fright as she observed her husband’s menacing stance, in combination with Justin’s refusal to back down. “Craig, maybe that would be best. We all need to clear our heads a bit. Distance could be calming for all of us.”

  
  
  
“I don’t need to clear my head, Mom.” Justin slid past his father, lowering them so not to display how badly he had hurt him, his attention pulled to his cell phone ringing insistently on his bedside table. He ignored his anxious parents to go answer the call. Looking at the name that was not only programmed, but surprisingly calling him, Justin answered, “Is that really you, Brian?”

  
  
  
Unbeknownst to the blond, Brian was sitting upright in his bed, his eyes wild and reddened... a combination of his day rest being disturbed and his worry for Justin. “Are you okay, Justin?”

  
  
  
“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Justin asked.

  
  
  
“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Brian hedged. “I was sleeping and I just had a bad feeling. Perhaps it was a dream that I lost on awakening.”

  
  
  
Justin nodded, glaring at his parents that stared at him, taking in every word. “Oh right. I do that sometimes. I’m just with my parents. We kind of had a disagreement of sorts. Uhhh, can I call you back?” Justin’s voice lowered, hoping the desperation in his voice didn’t carry over. “Better yet, can I see you tonight?”

  
  
  
Brian ran a hand through his hair, satisfied for the moment that nothing life threatening was amiss with Justin. Knowing he should tell the little twat no and be done with him once and for all, Brian sighed in acceptance that he couldn’t do it. More to the point – he didn’t want to do it. “Fine, little fucker. Eight o’clock. Meet me at my loft.”

  
  
  
“I’ll be there, Brian. I can’t wait,” Justin whispered, his elation soaring to an unbelievable level just in the knowledge that not only would he be seeing Brian later, but that the elusive brunet was actually willingly arranging it as well.

  
  
  
Frowning, as he prepared to lay back down, Brian asked, “You’re positive that everything is okay? I felt like you were in pain. I am rarely wrong about these things.”

  
  
  
“I was for a moment, but I’m okay now.” Justin smiled, not even pausing to wonder how Brian could have known this, so lost in his excitement that not only had he heard from Brian, but that they had plans for later as well.

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes turned feral as instant understanding assailed him. “It was your father, wasn’t it, Justin? He hurt you. Tell me what happened. Now.. **.** ”

  
  
  
“Justin, will you please hang up the phone? We need to talk to you...” Jennifer urged, uncertain of how much longer Craig’s temper would stay in check, most particularly with Justin speaking with the man that was obviously their teenage son’s lover.

  
  
  
Just a minute, he mouthed to his mother... not wanting Brian to hear all of their bickering and find yet another reason to pull away from him. “I’ve got to go, Brian. I’ll fill you in later.”

  
  
  
Brian’s gaze remained dark and full of purpose. “Yes you will. I will see you later, Justin. Don’t worry. Whatever the problem... I can fix it.”

  
  
  
Justin smiled, beaming from the inside and out, totally oblivious to the look of rage that intensified on his father’s face. His voice dropping low and husky, Justin told him, “I’m sure you can fix anything, Brian. I can’t wait to see you.”

  
  
  
Eyes softening slightly, Brian told him, “I need to get some rest, twat. We’ll pick this up later.”

  
  
“Bye Brian.” Justin closed his phone, smiling in delight. That phone call had been enormous progress. Brian cared about him... and for the first time wasn’t denying him or pushing him away. He fully intended to build on that... regardless of what his parents had to say.

  
  
  
Craig’s eyes bored into him, as his breathing became erratic. “Hold it right there, young man. You’re not going anywhere. I’ll be damned if my son is going to hang out with a group of disgusting faggots.”

  
  
  
Jennifer gasped, her eyes urging Craig to stop his tirade immediately. As much as she didn’t want Justin to go out and meet up with this Brian that she knew nothing about... she didn’t want to lose her son. Craig’s handling of this situation was quickly moving in that direction. “Craig, let him go. We need to talk about this... and we all need to calm down.”

  
  
  
Justin didn’t wait for permission or to hear his father’s response. He dashed as quickly as possible into his bathroom and immediately into the shower, hoping his father would have gone out when he finished. He knew this day would eventually come, however he hadn’t expected it quite yet. _Fuck, what was he going to do?_ He was seventeen years old. Could his parents throw him out of the house? If they did, where would he go? He knew where he wanted to go... where he felt in his heart he would be at some point. But, he didn’t think Brian was ready for that yet. They had begun to make such progress... but this was a huge leap. He didn’t think the stubborn brunet was ready for that.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Craig hurried down the stairs, grabbing his keys as he moved towards the front door. He looked over his shoulder to see Jennifer following him, anger blazing in her eyes. “Don’t start with me, Jennifer. I need to get to the store.”

  
  
  
“You were out of line, Craig. You should not have hit him!” Jennifer snapped, her body trembling in remembrance of what she hoped wouldn’t be the action that drove Justin away forever. “He will never forgive you for this.”

  
  
  
“Whatever, Jennifer. He is out of line and a disgrace to my name.” He opened the door, turning to look at her with rage filling his eyes. “This is what I want you to do. I want you to call a therapist and get him in. He is only seventeen years old. He’s way too young to know this about himself. My feeling is that he’s been brainwashed by these freaks he’s hanging around with now.”

  
  
  
Jennifer shook her head. “I don’t think so, Craig. I’ve seen his drawings. It looks like he’s been drawing pictures of men for a long time now. Although, his interest really seems centered on this Brian.”

  
  
  
“The Brian he was on the phone with? What do you know about this kid?” Craig demanded.

  
  
  
“I know as much as you do. I don’t even know if he’s a student or not. All I know is how Justin thinks he feels about him.” She took in a deep breath, looking at her judgmental husband closely. “We have to be careful, Craig. I won’t lose him... no matter what.”

  
  
  
Craig rolled his eyes. “Quit being so dramatic, Jennifer. We won’t lose him. He’s just a kid. Where’s he going to go? He needs us, right? Just make the appointment with the doctor. They will fix this.”

  
  
  
She nodded, thinking it wouldn’t be that easy, but willing to try anything to pull her family back together. “I’ll make the appointment. Beyond that, I can’t promise anything.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Brian hadn’t been awake for long when he heard the incessant pounding at his door. He glanced over at the time seeing that it wasn’t even seven o’clock yet. He knew it wouldn’t be Justin yet. The boy would be anxious... but, he would know better than to arrive this early. He could only think of one other person that would be so annoyingly persistent. Sliding into his pants, leaving the snap undone, he padded to the door, sliding it open with a blank stare fastened on his uninvited guest.

  
  
  
Michael stood on the other side staring at him adoringly, unbeknownst to Brian about to make a couple of revelations that he wouldn’t be expecting; although ones Michael thought Brian would more than welcome. “Hey Brian. I know I probably woke you up, and I’m sorry... but, I wanted to catch you before you went out.”

  
  
  
“I wasn’t planning on going out tonight...” Brian told him, his eyes speaking of his impatience for this conversation to progress quickly.

  
  
  
“That’s great. We can spend the evening together. I never see you anymore,” Michael told him petulantly. “Can I come in?”

  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, seeing this wasn’t going to be a quick visit... yet, determined it to be over long before Justin arrived. He had been uneasy all day about the little blond. Brian never awakened from his rest feeling the call from another. Justin had been both in pain and distress, and he hadn’t liked it. Rage had filled him like never before. If Justin hadn’t assured him that he was fine, Brian knew he would have totally abandoned his rest to seek out the one that had been causing his blond pain. Brian shuddered. _His_ blond. He had never had such a possessive feeling towards another man, nor such a connection. He didn’t know how to make it stop. Fucking him again had been a mistake. Justin was so deep in his head and blood now, he couldn’t push him out. In resignation, Brian realized he had already given up on doing that.

  
  
  
Opening the door, yet not closing it, Brian motioned him inside... watching with a narrowed eyed gaze as Michael walked towards the couch, as always keeping his mind out of one of his friends. A rule he had always lived by, although sometimes it was extremely tempting to see what nonsense flitted in and out of their weak minds. Brian didn’t stop to think that maybe in the case of Michael Novotny, it was more a case of not wanting to see the detail of Michael’s innermost thoughts. “I don’t have long, Michael. I need to get a shower... then, I have plans.”

  
  
  
“I thought you said you weren't going out...” Michael began to whine.

  
  
  
“I’m not. My plans are coming here,” Brian told him bluntly, finding the clinging tone in Michael’s voice more than just a little unsettling. “Now, tell me what you want.”

  
  
  
Michael smiled at Brian almost desperately. “You, Brian. Always you.”

  
  
  
“Doesn’t everyone...” Brian replied drolly, his brow arching at Michael’s loving and almost obsessive stare. “What’s this about, Michael? And, where’s your guard dog – again?”

  
  
  
“I’m going to end things with David tonight. I can’t live this lie anymore,” Michael answered, watching as the object of his desire moved closer.

  
  
  
“Lie? What the fuck are you going on about, Michael... and what does it have to do with me?” Brian snapped, tired of this already.

  
  
  
Michael looked up at Brian, yearning filling his eyes. “I never loved David. All I was doing with him was passing time.”

  
  
  
“Uh huh. Again, what does that have to do with me?”

  
  
  
“Don’t you get it, Brian? I’ve always loved you... and I know you love me, too. We were meant to be together. I get that you can’t be monogamous. I can live with that as long as we’re together...” Michael said, stepping closer to Brian, ignoring the confusion and anger in Brian’s eyes. “It’s time now, Brian. I can’t let you waste any more of our time... most especially on that insipid kid that doesn’t deserve your attention.”

  
  
  
“Michael, I’m going to pretend you got some bad shit from Anita and ignore this conversation. Now, I suggest you go find your obnoxious Dr. David. I love you, Michael... but, as my friend – nothing more. Stop now before that has to be reevaluated as well,” Brian snapped, forcing himself not to throw him out on his delusional ass.

  
  
  
Michael reached out, running his hands up and down Brian’s bare chest. “You don’t mean that, Brian. You love me. You have to love me.”

  
  
  
“I don’t have to do anything. Now, you need to leave. I’m expecting someone... and I don’t want you to be here when he arrives,” Brian told him coldly.

  
  
  
“It’s _him_ , isn’t it? Justin is coming here – again,” Michael sneered, not ceasing his movements on Brian’s chest until, Brian snapped and finally flung his hands away. Michael’s eyes became cold and calculating. “That’s perfect, actually.”

  
  
  
“Perfect how?” Brian asked, his eyes darkening, his lust for blood beginning to rise to the surface. Michael had no idea how close he was to being attacked. One, he was hungry... and two, he was pissing him off. Not a favorable combination for his guest.

  
  
  
Michael chuckled as if he thought himself to be holding all the cards, ones that he was set to reveal before collecting his winnings. “I know your secret, Brian. I’ve been watching you for such a long time. Waiting for the right moment to use it.”

  
  
  
“My secret?” Brian asked, refraining still from using his mind reading skills... waiting for the precise moment to attack.

  
  
  
“I know you’re a vampire. I’ve watched you. It amazed me how much you lower your guards in the presence of your friends. However, that works out well for me, doesn’t it?” Michael boasted, still believing he would win this battle. “This is what I want, Brian. What you have no choice but to give me. I want you to end things with Justin tonight. You are going to break his teenage heart... and then you are going to turn to me. If you don’t, I will reveal your secret to not only Justin... but, to the world.”

  
  
  
“You are such a fool, Michael. Sadly, you will never understand how much of one...” Brian growled, beginning to move around Michael... his primitive instincts soon to overtake him. He moved to place his lips against Michael’s ear, whispering in savage menace, “What’s to stop me from killing you – here and now?”

  
  
  
Michael trembled, but not from fear. Desire overwhelmed him as he watched the primitive beast in Brian soar to life. “You could never kill me. Think about it, Brian. You do love me... much more than you ever could that pathetic kid. And, besides that, I have a bit of an insurance policy.”

  
  
  
“Oh? Do tell. I’m breathless with anticipation...” Brian drawled, his eyes shuttered for a brief moment as he looked into Michael’s mind.

  
  
  
“I have letters in a safe deposit box. In the event of my death the key would be found, and your secret would be revealed. So, you see, Brian... you have no real choice.” Michael turned to face him, his eyes shining in his anticipated victory. “Don’t worry, my darling. It won’t be a hardship. I will give you more pleasure than Justin ever could. I’ll be everything to you.”

  
  
  
Brian arched his brow looking at a man he formerly called friend, disgust twisting his face. There was no way he would ever forgive this betrayal... nor was there any circumstances in which he would give up Justin. He has already determined that the boy belonged to him, at least for as long as he wanted him. Without a doubt, he still wanted him. And, he would continue to have him until that changed. He smiled as he pulled from Michael’s all too open mind, cold laughter erupting. “Poor Mikey. Not so good at this game.”

  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Michael asked, his eyes widening in alarm.

  
  
  
“You’re bluffing. I can read your mind. There are no letters... and no safety deposit box. You are defenseless... and you are about to pay the price,” Brian hissed, as his hand shot out to encircle Michael’s throat.

  
  
  
Michael’s eyes bulged, his lips opening and closing in response to the fierce pressure of Brian’s grasp. “W-What are you going to do?” he barely managed to gasp out.

  
  
  
“Don’t worry, Michael. I’m not going to kill you... at least not tonight. Justin will be here soon, and I don’t want to waste my time dispensing with your body. However, I will have my meal... and then we’ll come to a mutual understanding.” Brian didn’t give Michael any opportunity to answer as his fangs slid fiercely into the side of his neck, drawing deeply on his life giving blood. His mind instantly connected with his victim. Using his mental abilities of control, Brian passed his thoughts to Michael... confident in his power and Michael’s inability to resist it.

  
  
  
_“You no longer perceive yourself to being in love with me. When you leave here tonight you won’t remember your visit. You will return to your life with David, blissfully unaware of anything but him. When you see me again love is the last thing you will feel. You will be filled with fear. All that you’ve learned about me will be forgotten... all that you will remember is your fear of me. But, you will not express it to anyone else.”_

 

  
Brian’s lips curved in a feral smile against Michael’s neck, knowing his message had been delivered by the quivering he felt in Michael; a tremble that went far beyond his loss of blood, but was more about the growing fear that now began to live within him. Suddenly, Brian felt his own fear... one of a different kind when he heard the gasp coming from the open doorway. He pulled free, blood still dripping from his fangs as his reddened eyes looked on the shocked ones that now faced him.

  
  
  
He stepped away from Michael who was still dazed and frozen in place. He reached out a hand, imploring Justin to step inside. “Justin... come here," Brian whispered, his voice dropping to a pitch of molten lava... rich, hungry and inviting.

  
  
  
Justin shook his head back and forth, unable to get a grasp on what he was now seeing. “B-Brian? I don’t understand. What’s going on? More to the point... what the fuck are you?”

  
  
  
TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Brian’s gaze sharpened on Justin, his eyes glowing in an unabashed display of his tremendous desire and hunger for the blond that now stood hesitating in his doorway. What Justin didn’t know – yet, was there would be no escape for him. Not tonight. Brian’s feral instincts were in full hunt mode now. The rage that Michael had foolishly instilled in him was still affecting him. In conjunction with the fact that Justin now knew, or at least had an idea of what he was... his craving to possess and devour the blond was overwhelming in its intensity.

 

 

His eyes dark and unwavering, Brian commanded, “I told you to come here, Justin.”

  
  
  
Justin swallowed, not backing away... yet, not moving forward either. Clearing his throat nervously, he said, “I – uhhh – I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Brian.”

  
  
  
Brian laughed, both of them totally ignoring Michael and his stunned gaze as he slowly came out of his stupor. “It wasn’t a question, Justin. Some things are negotiable. This isn’t one of them. Come inside – _now_. Believe me when I say I can catch you long before you reach the elevator.” Seeing the spark of fear in the blond’s eyes, Brian attempted to soothe him... his voice low and filled with rich velvet. “Don’t be frightened. I don’t mean you any harm. I never have.”

  
  
  
“I’m not afraid...” Justin whispered tremulously.

  
  
  
A challenging light shone in Brian’s glazed and hungry eyes. “Prove it, then. Come here to me.” Brian’s eyes slid to Michael that was backing towards the door... fear in his eyes exactly as Brian had implanted in his feeble mind. “Michael will close the door on his way out. Won’t you, Mikey?” Brian asked him, his tone not questioning, but more in authority... intent of wielding his complete will over the man he had once called friend.

  
  
  
Michael couldn’t find his way to the door quick enough, his eyes darting back and forth between them nervously. “Uhhh, right. No problem, Brian. I’ll see you later...”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes caught and held Michael’s, silently reminding him of how things were now. _You will go find David now. Tonight never happened. All you know about me is your fear of me. Should I ever need you for anything... you will assist me without question_. His eyes continuing to drill into Michael’s still form, Brian smiled at the connection they had forged tonight – one that would never be severed. _Nod without speaking that you understand your orders, Michael. I’m quite sure we’ll be speaking again soon_...

  
  
  
Eyes widening in his continued apprehension, Michael nodded before stepping quickly to the door... brushing against Justin in his haste, muttering under his breath a tense, “Good luck.”

  
  
  
Brian smiled, his senses taking in everything... even the most fragile of whispers reaching his sensitized ears. His voice dark and deep, he commanded, “Lock the door and come here, Justin.”

  
  
  
Justin’s hand shook as he moved to comply. He wasn’t scared of Brian... and that was even more alarming. Brian Kinney, his first lover; and, whether Brian wanted to know it or not – the love of his life was a vampire. He knew he was young and basically inexperienced... but, the simple fact remained – he loved Brian. Justin thought he always would. Justin turned to face him, a nervous smile on his face. Needlessly, he observed, “So, you’re a vampire.”

  
  
  
Taking up a leaning position against the back of the couch, Brian arched an eyebrow mixed in with an amused smirk; his expression stating the foolishness of that statement. “Indeed I am, twat. How do you feel about that?”

  
  
  
Justin shrugged indifferently. “It doesn’t change how I feel about you. If anything it only makes you more cool.”

  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “Right. I am the subject of a teenage boy’s dreams of walking on the dark side.”

  
  
  
“You already were my dream, Brian. This revelation doesn’t change that fact.” Justin looked at him dreamily for a moment. “I doubt anything could.”

  
  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that... and, don’t pin your romantic hopes on me, Justin. I’ve already warned you the futility in that...” Brian growled, despite his words unable to stop his eyes from moving over his blond addiction, one that he needed to see satisfied or go out of his mind. His gaze narrowed on the fullness around Justin’s lower lip... a swelling that had nothing to do with the natural beauty of the boy’s full lips. “Come here, Justin...” Brian demanded once again.

  
  
  
Justin slowly pushed away from the door, his feet taking him to meet the assessing and angry eyes of his lover, uncertain what had so suddenly irritated him. Standing in front of him, Justin looked up at him expectantly... marveling that he held no fear for the man that he knew could rip his throat out if he so desired; knowing whether it made sense or not he trusted Brian completely. “Brian? What’s wrong?”

  
  
  
“We didn’t get to finish our discussion earlier...” Brian hissed savagely. He reached up, running the pad of his thumb against Justin’s swollen lip. “Who did this to you? Was it your father?”

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes became shadowed in remembrance. Lowering his eyes, he nodded once. “My parents found out about me being gay. I pushed my father too far. He snapped and hit me.”

  
  
  
“I don’t want to hear that again!” Brian snarled, his nostrils flaring in his rage. “No matter what – you didn’t deserve to be stricken! That is not being a parent. I think we need to find you some new living arrangements.”

  
  
  
Hope flared in Justin’s eyes. “I doubt my father would object about that. Can I move in here... with you?”

  
  
  
Brian looked at him incredulously. “No, little fucker. You can’t move in with me.” His eyes moved over Justin’s face analytically... looking for other injuries. “Does it hurt?”

  
  
  
“Stings a bit... but nothing too bad.”

  
  
  
“If he wasn’t your father, I would hunt him down and make him pay. You know that, don’t you?” Brian asked, his eyes boring into the blue eyes in front of him... unsettled by this possessiveness and protectiveness he felt for the blond, yet knowing whether he liked it or not it existed.

  
  
  
Justin smiled brightly, unaware of how his shining beauty affected Brian. “I love that you would do anything for me. What I love the most is that it shows me that you care. You’re not such a hard case, Mr. Brian Vampire Kinney.”

  
  
  
“On the contrary. I presently have a _very_ hard case... one that I hope you are here to relieve...” Brian drawled, his eyes devouring the beautiful boy in front of him.

  
  
  
“I think we both know that you can have anything you want from any man... myself definitely included.” Justin considered him carefully for a long moment. “I must say it’s encouraging you aren’t throwing out denials of my assessment.”

  
  
  
“Assessment?” Brian asked. “If you are speaking of all that lesbionic tripe about me caring... I don’t see the need to waste my time. You are going to get whatever ideas you like into your little teenage head. However, if you wish to push me... I’ll clear that matter up completely. I like you, Justin... but, I don’t believe in love. I believe in fucking. As it is, you happen to have the sweetest piece of ass I’ve ever fucked... you have no idea how great a compliment that is to you.”

  
  
  
Justin smiled, cocking a brow at him knowingly. “That doesn’t explain why you have become so protective of me.”

  
  
  
“Challenging me, Justin?” Brian gave Justin a forbidding look. “Michael just learned the consequences of such reckless actions.”

  
  
  
“Big difference there. I’m not afraid of the big and bad, tough vampire.” Justin cocked a brow. “So, uhmmmm, can you explain it, Mr. Kinney?”

  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under, scrutinizing the adorable and aggravating blond closely. Fuck, the boy got under his skin. He had nothing to compare this to... his only thought was that the need continued to surge inside of him for this blond. He wanted him – fiercely. In addition, he wanted to feed from him... and, much more than the fleeting tastes he had stolen. He wanted to savor the ambrosia that could be compared to no other. Eyes moving up and down the blond, Brian’s eyes darkened in primal hunger and a desire that couldn’t seem to be quenched. “Yes. I can explain it. I can’t allow anything to happen to you until I’ve taken my fill of you. It appears I haven’t done that yet...”

  
  
  
Justin laughed, his tone dropping deep and throaty. “I think it’s more... but, I’ll take it for now. I’ve never wanted anything as I do you.”

  
  
  
“I know that, Justin. No one will ever make you feel as I can...” Brian fervently declared, his hands reaching out to drag Justin’s body flush against his own. His eyes darkened on the swollen lip, a cunning smile curving his own lips. “I can make that sting go away. If you let me...”

  
  
  
“How?” Justin asked, falling deeply into Brian’s mesmerizing eyes.

  
  
  
Brian’s expression became smoldering. “I want you to drink from me. My blood will heal you... and, it will make you stronger. I want to feel my blood coursing through your veins. I think you want that extra connection to me. Don’t you, Justin?”

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened in shock. Of all the things he thought Brian could suggest... this wasn’t one of them. “I – uhhh – I’m not sure I could drink blood, Brian. I’m not a vampire, remember?”

  
  
  
“You don’t have to be a vampire, Justin.” Brian’s eyes began to glow and burn... his hunger to connect fully to Justin driving him now. He didn’t like the life Justin led... this action had dual purposes. One, it would be arousing for them both... but, secondly and primarily – this would enable him to feel Justin more intensely. Brian didn’t like feeling vulnerable. He had felt that today when he’d felt Justin’s pain and turmoil. Should it happen again, he could get to him quickly... righting any wrongs that were afflicting the blond that continued to move him more than he ever could have imagined. His voice nothing more than a mere rasp, Brian told him, “A vampire’s blood is addictive and sweet. It won’t taste like the blood of a human, such as when you cut your finger and you stick it in your mouth. My blood will turn you on, Justin.”

  
  
  
Chuckling nervously, Justin answered, “You already turn me on, Brian. No further inducements are needed.”

  
  
  
“I know. However, this will be hot... and, it will enable me to protect you should the need ever arise,” Brian told him fervently. “Give me this, Justin. If you don’t like it, we’ll never do it again... but, I think you are going to love it.”

  
  
  
“Okay, Brian. I’ll give it a try...” Justin told him, scrunching up his nose, uncertain of how this little experiment would go.

  
  
  
“Good boy,” Brian purred. This would be a mutual exchange. Brian had every intention of feasting on the enriching blood of this man – boy that continued to fascinate him. Brian extended his fangs, his eyes locking on Justin’s, relieved that the sight caused no apparent alarm in Justin. He bit into his own wrist, bringing it without delay to Justin’s lips. “Don’t think about it, Justin. Drink from me, now...”

  
  
  
They each groaned almost simultaneously as the first droplet of blood passed Justin’s lips and began the slide down his throat. Justin’s eyes lifted to meet Brian’s hungry and lust filled eyes, almost as if drawn by some irresistible force. “Mmmm...” Justin moaned as he drank the intoxicating blood, his knees growing weak as his body responded to both Brian’s blood and the desires that coursed through every sense in his body.

  
  
  
Brian’s free arm reached around to clutch at the perfect flesh of Justin’s ass, his fingers sinking in and out as his eyes fastened intently on Justin continuing to absorb him. “So fucking hot. I can feel my blood joining with yours... most importantly – I can feel _you_.” His voice barely audible, Brian whispered achingly, “I need more, Justin. So much more... You’re going to give it to me, aren’t you, my boy?”

  
  
  
Without thinking, Justin nodded his head... his mouth finally pulling from Brian’s wrist, eyes widening as he watched the marks on Brian’s skin instantly healing. “Yes. I want to feel it all with you, Brian. Feed from me. Please. I want it. I n-need it.”

  
  
  
His throat eliciting a hum that more resembled a low roar, Brian’s lips caressed along the line of Justin’s neck... growling as Justin fitted his body completely against his own in total trust and surrender. “Yes, that’s it, Justin. Give yourself completely over to me. I promise you will not regret it.” Brian’s tongue stretched out to lick at the expanse of skin along Justin’s neck and shoulder... moving up and down in rapid motion, bestowing teasing nips before his fangs skillfully slid into the flesh that beckoned him. Brian’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the sweet, intoxicating flavor that immediately hit his throat. The previous little taste he had enjoyed of the blond was nothing in comparison to this full discovery.

  
  
  
Justin gasped as Brian fed on him, a pleasure unlike anything he’d ever known flowing through him. His cock throbbed and ached, the turgid flesh feeling as if it would burst soon. After long moments of Brian pulling deeply on his blood, Justin let out an evocative wail as he came inside his pants; trembling and flushed in embarrassment at his sudden loss of control. He groaned as Brian pulled his fangs free, total disbelief in what had happened instantly assailing him. “I – I...”

  
  
  
Brian chuckled. “Don’t be embarrassed, Justin. It was beautiful. You are so incredibly responsive.”

  
  
  
“I just came... but, I still want you. How can that be?” Justin asked in bemusement.

  
  
  
“You have my blood flowing in your veins, Justin.” Brian looked down at Justin, his cock throbbing and needing immediate relief. “That release was only the beginning. You need me inside you. Fucking you, taking you. Just as I need to possess you. Is that what you want, Justin? Do you want me to fuck you, Justin? Hard, fast... showing you exactly what it means to be possessed by me. Is that what you want?”

  
  
  
Justin’s lips quivered, his breathing quickening... soon becoming erratic. “Yes... Fuck me, Brian. Hard and fast.”

  
  
  
Brian needed no further urging. This was what he’d wanted to happen from the moment he had spoken to Justin on the phone earlier today. In a motion of vampire frenzy, Brian popped the cap of lube that was in his jeans, spreading it generously on his fingers, stepping away from Justin to turn him so he could bend him over the back of the couch, ordering him in quick fashion. “Drop your pants, Justin. I need to be inside of you – _now_!”

  
  
  
It all happened so quickly. Fingers slid in to expertly prepare him, quickly and efficiently before Brian’s cock replaced the searching digits to thrust and claim the flesh that had only known Brian’s possession. Justin’s head arched back against Brian’s shoulder, his breath coming out in gusty pants as Brian rammed into mercilessly, fingers digging tightly into the flesh of his hips... taking him in a fierce motion that a normal human could barely withstand – if not for the powerful blood that now flowed in Justin’s bloodstream. “You feel so g-good,” Justin panted almost incoherently as Brian’s thrusts drove them both towards that special euphoric bliss, Justin’s thighs trembling realizing he was about to explode again.

  
  
  
“Y-yes...” Brian hissed, his fangs once again sinking into the flesh of Justin’s neck... unable to resist another taste, his hands jerking Justin’s hips back against his steady thrusts... intent on pushing them both over the edge together. He didn’t feed from him for long this time when he felt himself emptying into the tight heat that enveloped him, growling his satisfaction as he felt the the answering response within Justin. He clicked his fangs closed, leaning in to lick and nibble at Justin’s neck, before he growled, “That was amazing.”

  
  
  
“Mmmmm, yes.” Justin spun around, slipping his arms around Brian’s waist... feeling a contentment he couldn’t begin to understand or explain. Knowing they had so much to discuss yet... but, right now only wanting to be held in his lover’s arms, Justin asked, “Can I stay with you tonight?”

  
  
  
Brian smiled, whether voicing it or not, knowing he wanted that more than anything right now... along with knowing there would be much to talk about yet. “Yes, Justin. I find myself far from finished with you tonight...”

  
  
  
Justin beamed from ear to ear as Brian led him up to the platform that housed his bed. “I’m glad to hear that, Brian.” Snuggling into his side, he peered up at Brian to find his vampire lover looking down at him with something resembling tenderness in his eyes. As he felt himself lowered onto the bed, Justin’s thoughts were running rampant. _I swear, you will love me, Brian Kinney... as much as I love you._

  
  
  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Justin tossed his head back and forth on the pillow; his hands clenching and unclenching into the sheets that surrounded him. Sharp, gusty pants escaped his lips as his hips jutted forward seeking that sweet bliss that would once again restore a semblance of sanity back into his crazed and lust driven mind. They had been going at it all night long, the only breaks given when Justin either needed to get a drink, relieve himself, or rest. Brian was insatiable... and the feeling was echoed fully within him. Justin felt the sweat sliding down his neck, his back, everywhere... all generating from the blinding lust driving him over the edge..

  
  
  
Brian’s tongue stabbed into Justin’s weeping slit, his fingers scissoring almost frantically inside of Justin, once again preparing what had become his well used ass tonight. He marveled at the smooth and tight feel of Justin’s ass. How could he feel so tight... so fucking perfect after all the times he’d used him now? The pleasure he obtained while buried in this small blond boy’s ass held no comparison to any other before him in his entire existence. That in itself was amazing. Brian looked up as he worked his fingers in and out, his tongue lapping voraciously at the leaking slit; his eyes gone black and stormy in a savage intensity that was soon to be fully unleashed.

  
  
  
“S-stop, B-Brian. Please...” Justin gasped from beneath the relentless brunet. Justin’s eyes met the determined dark gaze with one of his own. “N-need you inside me, Brian.”

  
  
  
Eyes glowing in savage need, Brian’s mouth pulled off of Justin’s cock with a resounding pop, his tongue slithering up Justin’s stomach; crossing his chest and neck until his lips closed around Justin’s ear, breathing in erratic, needful gasps... remarkably still maintaining the fucking motion of his fingers up Justin’s ass – his fangs clicking out as he felt the muscles of Justin’s ass clamping down. Brian growled, his tone deep and feral. “Fuck. I can’t get enough of you.” Brian ground his cock into Justin’s, his fingers ramming against the sensitive prostate that he knew craved to feel his full possession once more, “I’m going to fuck your hot little ass raw until I get enough of it...”

  
  
  
“Do it,” Justin moaned, his hips continuing to lift to meet the thrust of Brian’s fingers. “Fuck me, bite me... Anything, just t-take me, Brian.”

  
  
  
Brian slowly withdrew his fingers, his mouth pulling from Justin’s ear to smash it against Justin’s trembling lips, making certain to retract his fangs before merging their lips together. He stabbed his tongue into the hot depths, over and over, his hands sliding underneath to firmly grasp the flesh of Justin’s ass, intent on moving into position quickly. After long moments of intense grappling of tongues, grinding of teeth, Brian pulled back to look at Justin. His voice became low and primal. “I intend to do all of that, Justin. Now relax and let me have you.”

  
  
  
“I’m yours...” Justin mumbled in a mere whisper, his eyes drowning in the hazel eyes that thrummed with need and intent.

  
  
  
A smile spread across Brian’s lips. It was a look that spoke of lascivious intentions. Brian left no doubt of how badly he wished to devour him, nor the fact of his determination to do exactly that. “Yes, you are.” Brian hooked Justin’s legs over his shoulders moving quickly into position. Brian nearly howled as his cock slid into the tightest piece of heaven he’d ever known in his entire existence. His neck arched back, fangs immediately clicking out in the midst of his savage lust; snapping his head down to gaze into Justin’s glazed eyes with a glowing fire in his own, Brian hissed, “Mine until I say otherwise. Never forget that...”

  
  
  
“Never forget... always yours,” Justin gasped out, his hands reaching out to clutch at Brian’s slick, corded back... his hips thrusting upward to meet Brian’s frenzied and determined strokes. His eyes remaining connected to his primitive vampire lover, Justin panted and moaned as Brian’s cock tapped incessantly at that sweet spot that Brian had claimed and controlled, over and over tonight. Closing his eyes, Justin tried to block out the love he felt for the passionate brunet, knowing Brian didn’t want to hear those words yet, convinced there would be a day that Brian cherished those words falling freely from his lips. He would wait for that moment. This incredible man was worth any wait... any sacrifice. He was worth everything...

  
  
  
Brian began to ram ferociously into the willing blond that was mindless in a lust they nearly matched in fervor equally. A feral smile crossed Brian’s lips, as his lips parted... fangs fully extended, eyes glazed with a need for both the pleasure he was now deriving from inside of Justin, but for his more primal need to feed on him once again. He couldn’t get enough of this boy in any capacity. Brian was beginning to wonder if he ever would do so. Growling as Justin pumped against him, his head tossing back frantically on the pillows; Brian hissed out in savage desire, “I need you, Justin. All of you.”

  
  
  
Justin moaned, knowing exactly what those words meant... equally knowing it meant another mind blowing orgasm that would blind him for a moment when the only thing he could see was stars behind his eyes. “Yes... Take what you need, Brian. I – I want you to have it all.”

  
  
  
Leaning down, Brian licked along Justin’s neck, fucking him harder and faster now, one hand moving to pump on Justin’s cock... the other cradling the back of his neck in his palm – angling him in the correct position to feed the savage beast within him. “Such a good boy,” Brian rasped as his fangs slid slowly into Justin’s neck, his eyes rolling back as the delicious taste of the beautiful young blond hit the back of his throat. Brian timed his pumping on Justin’s cock, along with his own deep thrusts... sucking in voracious hunger on his neck, forcing himself to remember he couldn’t indulge himself for long. The boy was not only tired, but was undoubtedly weakened from his use of him. Tonight, he hadn’t taken it easy on the boy. Finally with the added gift of his blood, Justin had been ready to experience the full effect of his vampire lover.

  
  
  
A slight gasp passed Justin’s lips, as he felt Brian drawing deeply on his blood one last time, before his fangs pulled free and Brian quickly sealed the wound with his tongue. Justin felt his heart thundering inside his chest as he looked into Brian’s eyes, seeing the burning lust and possessiveness in his lover’s gaze. He never wanted this to end. Justin moaned as he felt a quickening in his legs, knowing it signaled he was about to slip over the edge. Seeing the fierce intensity on Brian’s face, he knew they were about to reach that peak together. “Gonna come, Brian...” Justin moaned in between shallow breaths.

  
  
  
“Yes...” Brian growled, his hand on Justin’s cock speeding up as his thrusts quickly accelerated... the bed hammering into the wall from his savage movements. “Let it all go, Justin. Come for me...” Brian’s lips curled in what was nothing short of a feral smile, wicked and carnal, as his release jutted forward... moments later Justin’s coating the palm of his hand. He thrust forward a few more times, giving the beautiful blond boy all he had to give, before pulling out to lay next to him. Brian reached over to grab a towel he had wisely thought to place there earlier, wiping his hand before thoughtfully moving to rub it across Justin’s stomach.

  
  
  
“Thank you,” Justin murmured with a blush on his face, uncertain if he was thanking Brian for cleaning him up or for all they had shared on this night. Justin decided it didn’t matter. He felt closer to Brian right now than he ever had before; in fact, he felt closer to his vampire lover than anyone – ever. Justin couldn’t stifle a series of yawns from escaping, slightly disgruntled that he wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer.

  
  
  
Brian leaned over kissing him softly on the lips, his tongue stroking into his mouth... kissing him deeply, leaning his forehead against Justin’s, his eyes boring into Justin’s as they fervently kissed. He pulled back, and reached down for the sheets that lay tangled at the foot of the bed. “Get some sleep, twat. You’ve more than earned it.”

  
  
  
Justin’s smile completely transformed his face as he looked at Brian, love and hope shining in his eyes. “This has been the best night ever.”

  
  
  
Inclining his head, Brian couldn’t argue that. “It hasn’t been half bad.”

  
  
  
“Coming from you, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Justin teased, yet knowing his words had most likely found their mark.

  
  
  
“You should. I don’t give repeat performances. Yet, here we are...” Brian drawled, uncaring of all he continued to reveal with his admissions having decided his rules were non-existent when it came to this hot little blond. He was past the point of caring about that. The pleasure was all that mattered. No other could match what he felt when buried deeply inside of him, or even when in his presence. He would ride this out for as long as it lasted, thinking sooner or later his addiction to Justin would end; never occurring to him that this could merely be the beginning of his addiction... and that the obsession and desire for Justin would only continue to escalate.

  
  
  
Justin curled himself against Brian, momentarily surprised that Brian allowed it without a fuss, before trustingly laying his head on the vampire’s arm and falling into a blissful sleep. A smile continued to curve his lips as he drifted off, his love for Brian and his hope for the future continuing to swell within his heart.

  
  
  
TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

Justin gave his mother an accusatory look. “I suppose you picked me up from school for a reason?”

  
  
  
“Yes, I did.” Jennifer Taylor looked in the rear-view mirror at the larger blond child that was shouting and lifting a finger to their departing vehicle. “Justin, who is that offensive boy?”

  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, having no need to look back, Justin answered, “Chris Hobbs.”

  
  
  
“Has he been harassing you? I can go to the school and speak to someone.”

  
  
  
“Uh no, Mom. It’s fine. No big deal,” Justin answered, shuddering at the thoughts of his mother marching into the school in his defense. If he was ridiculed now, it would only intensify even further. “So, why did you pick me up?”

  
  
  
She glanced at him quickly in the midst of maneuvering traffic, frowning as she prepared to tell him something she knew he wouldn’t like. “I discussed this with your father, and we decided to take you to a therapist.”

  
  
  
“A therapist? Are you fucking kidding me?” Justin exploded.

  
  
  
“Justin! Don’t speak to me like that.” She glared at him heatedly for a moment. “Another reason to get you help. This crowd you’re hanging around with now is teaching you all sorts of bad habits.”

  
  
  
“Whatever,” Justin grumbled. “It’s not going to change a damned thing.”

  
  
  
Jennifer was silent for a moment, uncertain of how much she should tell Justin. As she turned into the parking lot of the therapist’s office, Jennifer decided full disclosure could be beneficial in swaying Justin from actions that could prove to be disastrous. “Justin, I need you to take this seriously... and give it a chance. Your father isn’t going to take much more, or else...”

  
  
  
Justin turned to face his mother, a look of hurt and anger on his face. “Or what? He’ll hit me again?”

  
  
  
Stepping out of the car, she waited for him to do the same. Watching as he grudgingly stepped out, Jennifer told him calmly, “Your father was shocked and upset... not that I condone his actions. I don’t! I really don’t think he’ll do that again.”

  
  
  
“Right.” Justin scoffed. “So what’s his plan to set me on the _straight_ and narrow?”

  
  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes at Justin’s well placed words. “He warned if you didn’t cooperate with the therapist he would send you away to military school...”

  
  
  
His hand reaching out to the office door, he turned to face his mother with incredulous eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me? The school year is only a couple of months away... and, I’m seventeen years old!” He stepped inside, uncaring of who heard him. “I’ll run away and go straight to Brian. You won’t keep us apart... neither of you!”

 

* * *

  
  
Brian lurched upright in his bed his fangs fully extending; instantly alert and awake, having his rest once again disturbed by the drama of _his_ blond’s daily life. Fuck. Why had he exchanged so much blood with the addictive and all too enticing teenager? A savage growl became the only sound permeating the room as Brian answered his own unspoken question.

  
  
  
That boy was, for him, the purest unadulterated temptation. He had fucked him more times than he had ever contemplated fucking any man. And he wanted more of the same. Much more. His eyes glittered in primal lust, his cock began to fill as he thought of having Justin’s pliant body here beneath him now; the perfect blond body squirming, lips panting out his release as he pounded the boy’s sweet little ass mercilessly into the mattress. Justin was driving him out of his mind. He had nothing in his past to rationalize it out. On all counts Justin was different. He was special. And, he wanted him. Now!

  
  
  
He wanted to fall asleep in the morning with his dick still embedded in his tight ass, not slipping out until he was asleep... not cognizant of the separation. When he awoke, he wanted him near to begin the process again. Then there was the call of his addictive blood. No other specimen satisfied him as the unique flavor of Justin’s. Brian realized that was in part due to the connection they shared... yet he knew it was more. He had become obsessed with Justin. The more he took him, the more his need intensified. Brian knew there was no going back to how he once lived his life. Initially he had tried. No other man had been able to quench the lust Justin instilled in him.

  
  
  
He had to have Justin.

  
  
  
Despite what he had told Justin to the contrary, he wanted him here with him. Justin’s home life disturbed him... most particularly with his judgmental father. Brian knew he could fix it in a number of ways, but he had been allowing Justin to stand on his own; understanding that the boy wanted and needed to find his own way. Sitting up in his bed, Brian pondered his dilemma. He had accepted he wanted Justin here with him. Not only for the benefits of having his body available to him, but because he wanted him safe as well. Perhaps he was safe enough... but, Brian didn’t like leaving things to chance. Not in the life he lived.

  
  
  
Brian stood to his feet, pausing only to slide into his pants, moving silently around the loft as a plan began to take root. He would never force Justin to come to him... nor would he utilize his powers on him. Brian wanted Justin to want it for himself... not because he willed it. He didn’t doubt that Justin wanted to be here. It was simply a matter of Justin’s parents allowing it. Brian smiled in his knowledge of how he could achieve that with the greatest of ease. He flinched slightly as he felt Justin’s mental anguish. Justin wasn’t in any physical danger, yet he was distressed and angry. Brian didn’t like it.

  
  
  
He would resolve this matter tonight. Once he was finished, Justin would feel safe to come and go as he pleased... without fear of repercussions from his father. Brian decided he was more than pleased with his decision. He would have Justin... and he would also be assured of Justin being spared any further violent outbursts from his father. If his obsession with Justin ended, Brian would know that his blond continued to be safe. Instantly he recognized to himself his acceptance that his need for this particular blond might never come to an end, further deciding that was no longer such a disturbing reality.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
“So, how did it go with the therapist?” Craig Taylor demanded, as soon as he stepped out of his car, his eyes narrowing on Jennifer rushing out to meet him.

  
  
  
Jennifer laughed dismally. “Justin was _more_ than cooperative.”

  
  
  
“Meaning?” Craig snapped.

  
  
  
“Let’s go inside. I really don’t want to share our problems with the entire neighborhood,” Jennifer answered knowing how her husband was going to react again.

  
  
  
Craig laid his briefcase on the hood of his car, his eyes moving around not seeing anyone in sight; oblivious to the fact there was a predator very nearby... one that continued to become more enraged. “I don’t see anyone, Jennifer. Where is the little asshole?”

  
  
  
“I don’t appreciate you referring to our son in that manner. He’s confused, Craig. This attitude will only drive him further away...”

  
  
  
“Is that what your over-priced therapist told you?” Craig demanded, his voice continuing to raise. “And, I asked you... where’s Justin?’

  
  
  
“He’s upstairs with Daphne.” Jennifer took in a deep breath, realizing Craig was going to persist with his stubborn behavior outside the privacy of their home. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided maybe this was better. The last thing they needed was for Justin to hear them and become even more rebellious. “Justin was more than explicit how much he enjoyed sex with a male partner. The therapist believes Justin is very comfortable with his sexuality. After listening to him, I’m not so sure I don’t agree.”

  
  
  
Craig’s eyes nearly bulged from his head. “Are you listening to yourself, Jennifer? It’s disgusting and wrong. No son of mine is going to be a fucking queer.”

  
  
  
“I think it’s too late for that, Craig. And, for God’s sake... keep your voice down,” she hissed, seeing movement from the neighbors across the street.

  
  
  
Hurling his briefcase back into the car, Craig slid behind the wheel. “Start dinner without me. I’m going out!”

  
  
  
“Craig, wait!” Jennifer shouted out, looking in dismay at the tail lights quickly diminishing into the distance. Slipping back inside of the house, Jennifer was completely unaware of the danger that now stalked her husband.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Brian stepped out of his car, his eyes cold and deliberate as they moved over his unsuspecting prey. He wasted no time in closing the difference. “Mr. Taylor, isn’t it?” Brian rasped next to Craig Taylor’s ear.

  
  
  
His anger at Justin causing him not to recognize the menace in the stranger’s voice, Craig replied sharply, “Yeah. Who wants to know?”

  
  
  
“Kinney. Brian Kinney.” Brian laughed as he watched the body stiffening, as the name brought about an immediate recognition.

  
  
  
“Brian...” Craig sneered, his eyes crawling over him in disgust. “You are the immoral freak that has ruined my son’s life. I could have you arrested.”

  
  
  
“Wrong, Mr. Taylor,” Brian purred with an unhidden menace in his voice. Brian widened his eyes, pulling all of his senses and powers to the surface. This man was so very weak. He didn’t deserve to call Justin his son. Vampire mind control was much stronger when aided by the taking of the victim’s blood, however it wasn’t necessary... not with one as weak as Taylor, and particularly when being manipulated by such a seasoned hunter. “You’ll do nothing, Mr. Taylor. Look into my eyes and understand me well. You are going to get into your car and follow me. Tell me that you understand.”

  
  
  
Craig nodded slowly. “Yes, I will follow you.”

  
  
  
“Of course you will,” Brian growled. Brian’s eyes burned as he watched Craig sliding back into his car. He leaned in closer, his mesmerizing eyes fully enveloping him. “Do as you’re told and you just might survive tonight.” Brian pierced the mind of his victim for a moment assuring himself of complete capitulation. Slipping back into his vehicle, Brian pulled out of the bar parking lot that Craig Taylor had been about to enter, satisfied to find him following without delay.

  
  
  
As he drove on to a more secure location, Brian focused on Justin... knowing they now shared a connection, exhilarated they had this bond for communication. Justin would hear his thoughts and he would come to him. _Everything is going to be fine now, Justin. Don’t distress yourself further. You are mine now. I protect what is mine._

  
  
  
TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

Brian showed Craig Taylor into his soundproof office, closing the door and locking it behind them. In this instant he hated that he cared so much about Justin’s feelings. Brian had rarely killed in his life as a vampire, primarily back in his early years... but, he had never been as tempted as he was now with this odious man. He didn’t deserve to call Justin his son... let alone breathe the same air as the compassionate and beautiful blond. Regardless of that simple fact, he couldn’t kill Justin’s father. Brian smiled coldly as Craig turned to face him, deciding in that moment he would play with him for a bit. His decision made, he released his hold on the weaker man’s mind, allowing him to revert back to his former rebellious and arrogant demeanor.

  
  
  
“How did I get here?” Craig muttered. “Who the hell are you?”

  
  
  
“Why don’t you think back on that, Mr. Taylor. I believe my identity was already established...” Brian drawled, leaning back against the door, waiting as the recognition set in.

  
  
  
Craig’s eyes narrowed on him thoughtfully. Awareness causing his face to flush as anger swelled within him. “Kinney,” he sneered. “You are the depraved asshole that has corrupted my son.”

  
  
  
“Careful there, Mr. Taylor. I only allow my friends to verbally abuse me.”

  
  
  
“You won’t have to worry about that much longer, Mr. Kinney. I won’t let you continue this disgusting behavior with any other boys. I’m going to the police,” Craig foolishly threatened him. “You will _never_ see Justin again.”

  
  
  
Brian laughed, enjoying this game... yet, already becoming bored with it. Something that came so easily was so difficult to truly enjoy. Brian decided he would allow the man to delude himself a short while longer. “I don’t think so. In fact, I intend to see your son tonight.”

  
  
  
“Like hell you will! My son isn’t leaving the house. I have already forbidden it. He knows better than to disrespect me further...” Craig hissed, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

  
  
  
In that moment Brian had to pull in all the control he possessed not to viciously rip the man apart. Hearing his words and viewing the aggressive stance brought visually to life Craig striking out against Justin. Now that he had the face and voice to attach to Justin’s father, Brian found his fury overwhelming him. He wouldn’t allow him to ever raise a hand to him again. It was then he decided precisely how he would use his mind control against the insipid weakling. Not only would he ensure Craig Taylor began to treat Justin with respect, he would also force the judgmental man to push Justin his way. Justin would win and he would as well. As he viewed the cold hatred in Craig Taylor’s eyes, Brian couldn’t dispel the image of Justin’s abuse by the hand of this man.

  
  
  
Brian’s hand shot out to swiftly encircle Taylor’s neck, slamming him ferociously against the door. “Thank you for the reminder, Mr. Taylor...” Brian hissed, his fangs quickly extracting.

  
  
  
Craig gasped in horror. “What the fuck are you?”

  
  
Brian’s eyes reddened, his need for vengeance causing his lust for blood to boil to the surface. His eyes flickered from his grip upon Craig’s neck, to the frightened bulging eyes. His voice became low and feral. “I am your worse nightmare come to life. However, you are fortunate that I care about your son’s feelings. That is the _only_ thing that saves your miserable life.”

  
  
  
“What are you going to do to me?” Craig asked, his aggressive tone suddenly changing to scared and broken.

  
  
  
“I am going to make it so you never hurt Justin again...” Brian hissed, his eyes honing in on the pulse pounding erratically in Craig’s throat.

  
  
  
“P-please. Let me go,” Craig began to plead helplessly.

  
  
  
Brian smiled, his eyes filled with malice towards the man he wished to completely destroy. Curling his lips in distaste, he leaned forward to viciously sink his fangs into Craig’s throat... only taking a small amount; finding the entire process repellent, yet finding it a necessary measure to further ensure his complete control over Craig Taylor. He only allowed a small portion to slide down his throat. The blood that filled his mouth he spat out in distaste into Craig’s horrified face. Brian tightened his grip around Craig’s throat, angling his head back to stare directly into his blazing eyes. “That was merely to increase my hold on you. I am very particular on who feeds me. You undoubtedly do _not_ fit my criteria.”

  
  
  
Craig looked at Brian with terror stricken eyes. “What will you do now?”

  
  
  
“Keep looking into my eyes.” Brian’s voice became low, almost monotone as he hypnotized his victim. “You have no will to resist. What I want you to do, you will do. Tell me, Craig. What is it that you most desire?”

  
  
  
“I want to do what you want,” Craig answered evenly, his eyes completely encompassed by the vampire that held him immobile and completely under his control.

  
  
  
Brian maintained his tight grip, not out of necessity... but, merely out of pleasure. Inflicting pain and terror on this abhorrent creature was bringing him the greatest of pleasure. He knew one thing for certain. This was the sort of rush that made his sexual need voracious. He would finish this... then, he would fuck Justin all night. It would be unrelenting. The boy would know without a fraction of a doubt exactly who he belonged to. First things first, though. He must finish manipulating Craig Taylor. Then, the pleasure that he could only fully derive within Justin would be his.

  
  
  
“Of course you do,” Brian purred, his eyes drilling into the empty eyes of his victim. His voice became low and dark, his words utilized to achieve his primary goal – assuring Justin’s safety. “You will listen to my commands and you will obey them. You will not question my wishes. Do you understand me?”

  
  
Craig nodded, keeping his eyes connected to the vampire that now controlled him. His voice was soft and even. “Yes, I understand.”

  
  
  
“Excellent,” Brian whispered. “You will return to your home with a changed outlook. You will treat your family with respect... most particularly Justin. Not only will you respect your son, but you will encourage him to succumb to his desires. In particular... you will no longer seek to keep him away from me.” Brian’s hand tightened once more. “Are you still understanding me?”

  
  
  
“Yes.” Craig’s answer was raspy, yet spoken with certainty. “I only want Justin to be safe and happy.”

  
  
  
“Very good,” Brian answered. He released his grasp upon Craig’s neck, backing away slightly. “You may go now. You will not remember being here. When asked, you will tell your wife you had a few drinks and thought things through. You will have a drink before you go home to corroborate your story.”

  
  
  
Craig blinked slowly, nodding in agreement. “A drink, yes. I really should have a drink...”

  
  
  
Brian watched as Craig made his departure, satisfied with his control over the weak man. He would have loved inflicting pain on the repellent man. Feelings, he decided were a very bad thing. They had been the only thing that had spared Craig Taylor. He thought about the last time he’d fucked Justin, the adoration and trust in the beautiful blue eyes. Brian smiled. Perhaps feelings weren’t as bad as he’d always believed them to be.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian emitted a deep, primitive growl as his cock relentlessly drove in and out of the perfect ass beneath him. They had been fucking and exploring each other’s bodies for hours now. Neither of them could find a degree of satiation. Each time they thought they would find it, the unquenchable lust would reappear. Justin was perfect for him in every way. The blond was an addiction that couldn’t be appeased. Once he had resented this insatiable desire Justin instilled in him... now he not only welcomed it, but he embraced it as well. In the duration of his entire existence he’d never known such pleasure as he found with Justin. At this point he hoped that it never ended.

  
  
  
Justin let out low, gusty pants feeling himself so close to yet another mind numbing release... determining by the speed and intensity of Brian’s strokes, his vampire lover was right with him. As his hands clutched into the sheets, hips arching backwards to meet Brian’s frenzied thrusts, Justin moaned his pleasure into the pillow. “Coming, Brian. I c-can’t hold on.”

  
  
  
“Don’t hold back, Justin. Let everything go...” Brian hissed as he thrust through Justin’s pulsing vibrations, shooting deeply and fully inside his now quivering blond. Brian smiled as he pulled out, knowing he needed to give Justin’s hot little ass a break; hating that he needed to do so, while reminding himself that Justin was human. He trailed his tongue up the boy’s back, absorbing the sweat that dripped and pooled along his alabaster skin. Nuzzling his mouth into the side of Justin’s neck, Brian huskily purred, “That was hot.”

  
  
  
Rolling onto his side once Brian removed his weight from his body, Justin smiled at his vampire dreamily. “No. You’re hot.”

  
  
  
“It’s true. I am,” Brian told him, eyes dancing with laughter. Curling his lips under, Brian nonchalantly observed, “Your warden let you out... or bad little Justin snuck out?”

  
  
  
Justin laughed. “It’s the strangest thing. Dad left the house earlier determined to send me away in the hopes of fixing me. He came home supportive and telling me to do what made me happy.”

  
  
  
“How interesting,” Brian deadpanned. He looked at Justin intently. “And what makes you happy is being here with me?”

  
  
  
“More than anything. I think you know how I feel about you, Brian...” Justin spoke in what was a mere whisper. He looked up at his lover, deciding now was the moment to ask the question that had been on his mind for the past few days. Justin didn’t think Brian would be agreeable... yet, he had to ask. “Uhh, with that in mind, there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed on him thoughtfully. “And, that is?”

  
  
  
“My senior prom is next weekend. I was hoping you would go with me...” Justin nervously told him, hoping Brian would continue making his dreams come true.

  
  
  
A brow shot up incredulously, before laughter ensued. Brian sighed when seeing the crestfallen look on his sensitive blond’s face. “Knock it off, twat. Don’t be such a lesbian. I wasn’t laughing at you. Think about the situation. Forget about the age I appear to be... and more of the age I truly am.”

  
  
  
Justin laughed. “I get that it would feel strange for you. It’s okay if you don’t want to do it... but, it would mean everything to me if I could have just one dance with you in that setting... in front of all those that have ridiculed me since I came out.”

  
  
  
Brian ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in amazed disbelief at how much this boy had changed his life. He couldn’t help but to wonder if this wasn’t just the beginning of even more changes to come. Looking into the pleading blue eyes, Brian was nearly undone. “I’ll think about it, you conniving little fucker. That’s all I’m promising.”

  
  
  
A brilliant smile spread across Justin’s lips as his arms curled around Brian’s waist. He snuggled his head into Brian’s neck, tears of joy sliding down his face. Whether Brian admitted it or not, Justin knew what this meant. Brian was falling in love with him, if he hadn’t already. Now, Justin felt safe to say the words he had been afraid to say before. He realized Brian might never verbally return the sentiment, but now more than ever he felt the promise of a future with Brian. “I love you, Brian.”

  
  
  
His eyes flickered briefly, a sudden tightness forming in his throat that was unfamiliar to him. Brian pulled Justin even closer, feeling the stillness of his body and breathing that became even, knowing his boy was quickly falling into a contented sleep. He shook his head in amazement as he stroked his hands down Justin’s back. _I don’t know how it happened... but, I love you too, you persistent little fucker._

  
  
  
TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

Justin smiled as he slowly made his way down the stairs, a beaming smile upon his face as his mom took continuous pictures of his descent in his prom ensemble. He knew his mom so well. As soon as the camera lowered from her eyes, he would see the brimming tears... if they were not already falling. She was so sensitive. In her mind the prom signified her baby boy growing up. In truth, he had already done that... but, this event made it even more present in her eyes. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he smiled at her knowingly, before he asked, “Are you going to fill the camera with me walking down the stairs?”

  
  
  
Jennifer lowered the camera, raising her chin and blinking away unshed tears. “Don’t be ridiculous, Justin. It’s a digital camera. Highly unlikely I’d fill the memory card.”

  
  
  
“Right. You forget how well I know you...” Justin teased, moving to the mirror to check his appearance one more time. Looking over his shoulder, he asked, “Where’s Dad?”

  
  
  
“He had to work late... but, he said to tell you he hopes you have a good evening,” Jennifer told him, still unable to believe herself the change that had came over Craig regarding Justin in such a short time. No matter how it had happened, she didn’t question it. Things had never been this good for their family. She didn’t want anything to change. “So, I just spoke with Daphne’s mother, and she assured me she’d take plenty of pictures when you pick up Daphne.”

  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m sure.” He scowled at her briefly for a moment, before reminding, “You know this isn’t actually a date with Daphne. We’re just arriving together.”

  
  
  
“Yes, yes... I know, Justin. You’re going together... but, you will be waiting for the man of your dreams to show up.” She looked at Justin in concern, hoping he wouldn’t be too hurt if Brian didn’t show up. “Uhmmm, you do realize Brian is very busy with running his club. He might not make it.”

  
  
  
“He’ll be there, Mom. I don’t know for how much of the night... but, I know he won’t let me down. Not tonight.” Justin hugged his mother tightly for a long moment, whispering into her ear, “Don’t worry. This is going to be the best night of my life. I’m going to dance proudly in front of everyone with the man I love. It doesn’t get any better than that.”

  
  
  
Jennifer nodded as she watched Justin pocket his keys and head out the door. She watched as he backed out of the driveway, a smile on her lips... yet unable to shake the feeling of unease that overtook her. Stepping back inside, she shrugged it off to watching her only son heading off to his high school prom; insomuch knowing that a large chapter of his life and hers was coming to a close. That’s all it could be. As Justin proclaimed, this would be the best night of his life. Jennifer smiled as she sat down in the living room, knowing it would be as long as Brian showed up to dance with Justin at least once.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
Brian stood in front of the mirror, surveying himself critically... deciding he looked perfect as always. He turned to look at Michael standing directly behind him, asking him the pointless question. “How do I look?”

  
  
  
“Beautiful as always, Brian.” Michael shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you’re going to Justin’s high school prom.”

  
  
  
“It’s important to him,” Brian answered in that tone that meant the subject was now closed. He looked at Michael closely for a moment, searching deeply into his mind... relieved to find that cloying love that Michael had formerly thought he held for him to now be more based in friendship. He was fine with that.

  
  
  
Once he had found Michael’s ill-fated crush beginning to dissipate, Brian had elected to release him from the fear he had instilled in him. Brian would never view him as the friend he once did, there had been too much betrayal... nor would he interfere in Michael’s life with the repugnant Dr. David. With all that had passed between them, he felt it to be a just punishment. Perhaps it was the cold-hearted, primitive side of him... but, he didn’t care about that. Right now all he cared about was making this a special night for Justin... one his beloved blond so richly deserved.

  
  
  
Michael looked at Brian wistfully... but, not as a lost love – more as a friend that would be truly missed. “My flight leaves tonight. I guess this is goodbye.”

  
  
  
“I guess so,” Brian echoed. Despite everything that had happened between them, Brian would miss him... if only a little. It was hard for him to get past what Michael had attempted to do... yet, part of him remembered that everyone made mistakes and they had been friends at one time. Those thoughts were just enough to push him into advising him. “Michael, about Dr. David. Are you really sure you want to make that move? I’m not going to waste my time repeating everything I don’t like about him, you already know that... but, are you sure he’s the right one for you?”

  
  
  
“Yeah. I’m sure. I know he can be arrogant, opinionated.... very much like you, in fact. I love him, though. I think we can make it work,” Michael told him, smiling up at Brian, his heart seeming very much into this move.

  
  
  
Brian nodded. “Okay, that’s all that matters, then. If you ever need anything, even if it’s plane fare back home, you can call me.”

  
  
  
“I know, Brian. Thank you.” Michael searched Brian’s eyes intently for a moment, knowing there was something in the back of his mind he wanted to say... but unable to get a grasp on it. Something had changed between them, but he couldn’t remember it. With a shrug he decided it didn’t really matter. Things were fine between them now. That was all that mattered. “Well, I’d better go. Ma will want to fuss over me a bit before I leave.”

  
  
  
“That she will. Take care, Mikey,” Brian told him, turning back to place the scarf around his neck... knowing he looked perfect; determined to give into his blond’s ridiculously romantic ideas... in doing so giving them both a night they would long remember.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
Daphne crinkled up her nose as she looked around the room; sipping her punch she smiled seeing how miserable Justin was as he tried not to continuously search the room. Always Brian. God, she hoped one day she loved someone that much, and that they loved her back the same. She was beginning to have her doubts he would come... as she had when Justin had told her initially. A high school prom just didn’t seem a good fit for the jaded Brian Kinney. Although, she did have to give Brian credit. He had changed so much from the first time she’d met him. Of course, she had only watched him in action a few times... but, he had evolved greatly in her eyes in that time. Brian loved Justin. She didn’t doubt that for one single moment.

  
  
  
Justin sighed, as he grabbed another glass of punch. “He’s not coming, Daph. He’d have been here by now. Something held him up... or someone.”

  
  
  
Looking around the crowded room, Daphne smiled when she saw the familiar face and form of Justin’s idol. Nudging him lightly in the arm, she told him, “He’s here.”

  
  
  
His head turning quickly to the direction of Daphne’s gaze, Justin’s eyes lit up as a matching smile spread across his lips. His heart all but leaped out of his chest as he watched Brian’s lazy approach. “I don’t believe it. You actually came.”

  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under, a playful glint lighting his eyes. “No, I haven’t yet... but, I’m quite sure you’ll rectify that for me later.”

  
  
  
Daphne blushed, thinking this was the time for her to make an exit. “I’ll just leave you boys alone.”

  
  
  
“Thanks Daph,” Justin answered, continuing to beam in delight... unable to come down from the high he now felt. Brian had come to his prom. It signified so much. His primitive lover had shown it in so many ways how much he cared about him... but tonight, he hoped Brian would finally say the words. More than anything he hoped that.

  
  
  
Brian ran his finger underneath Justin’s lapel, moving in closer... using all the restraint he possessed not to smash his lips against his blond’s, uncertain of how large of a spectacle Justin wanted to make of himself in front of his classmates. “Well, Mr. Taylor? I came for a dance. Shall we?”

  
  
  
Justin nodded his head enthusiastically. “Oh yes, Mr. Kinney. We most certainly shall.”

  
  
  
As they moved out onto the dance floor, the next song began... one that would always be remembered in connection with them for a long time to come. The notes of ‘Save the Last Dance’ sounded loud and clear in the gymnasium... soon the other dancers making way for the intense spectacle they were making. Their bodies were in complete sync. Turn for turn, dip for dip, spin for spin. It was perfect. Not a person present, student or teacher could possibly dispute the feeling between these two lovers. The song ended only too soon for them, one about to tell the other he would be making his departure.

  
  
  
So lost in each other, they didn’t see the malicious eyes that watched them exit the gymnasium. A young man that was consumed with jealousy and hatred. One that vowed to find the precise moment to enact his own brand of judgment.

  
  
  
They nearly ran towards Brian’s jeep, Justin leaning up against it... staring up at Brian with open adoration in his eyes. Their lips met at first tenderly... before turning into a passionate embrace that was a familiar dance for them. Justin’s fingers slid in and out of brunet strands, unwilling to sever their connection. When their lips at last parted, Justin sighed deeply, knowing he’d never been more content in his entire life. “Thank you, Brian. This was perfect.”

  
  
  
“My pleasure, Taylor.” Brian smirked. “It was worth it to see the looks on all their faces. There was never a more thorough fuck ‘em ever displayed.”

  
  
  
Justin laughed. “It was great. Can I see you afterwards?”

  
  
  
“I think you know the answer to that.” Brian kissed him again deeply, his mouth moving over Justin’s hungrily, a part of him wanting to take him with him now... yet, another part of him wanting him to go back inside and experience all his youthful existence had to offer. “Stay and enjoy the rest of the prom. This is your only chance for this night. Don’t waste it. Once you drop Daphne home, then come to me at the loft. I’ll be waiting for you.”

  
  
  
Justin nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll be there.” He stood there immobile, watching as Brian slipped into his jeep and slowly pulled away, oblivious to his protective lover keeping watch over him through the side mirror. With a dreamy smile on his face, Justin began to make his way back inside pausing only when he heard a malevolent voice calling out behind him.

  
  
  
“Disgusting little faggot...” Chris Hobbs sneered, running directly up behind him.

  
  
  
Daphne had just stepped out of the building to look for Justin, when her eyes filled with terror as she watched the horror that was about to unfold. “Justin! Look out!”

  
  
  
Justin had began to turn when he heard Chris’ voice, his eyes widening in shock... words lodged in his throat – the bat immediately connecting with his skull. Not only once... but, over and over again.

  
  
  
Screaming in horror, rushing forward... uncaring she was risking her own life, she began to hammer at Chris’ back, demanding that he stop. Immediately, she realized Justin’s dream was about to become his nightmare as Chris shoved her roughly aside, her own head scraping along the pavement. As soon as she landed she crawled towards her handbag to retrieve her phone, despite the pain her movements evoked. Once she had reached it, she began sobbing and screaming as she placed the 911 call. It was only a brief moment later, she felt a presence move past her quickly... yet unseen. When she pulled focus on Justin, she found Brian hunched over Justin’s bloody body, his hands cradling him closely to his chest.

  
  
Brian’s eyes were savage as he took in the perimeter... his powerful gaze immediately taking in the body of the boy taking flight. He glanced briefly over at Daphne, already hearing sirens in the distance. “Are you okay?” he clipped out.

  
  
  
Shakily she stood to her feet, the fall causing her to limp forward. “Yes. Chris came out of nowhere. He kept beating Justin over and over. Fuck. He wouldn’t s-stop.”

  
  
  
He reached his hand out to feel for Justin’s pulse, relieved to find a faint response... grimly realizing there was nothing he could do with his own powers to save Justin – not here and now. The ambulance was upon them now, and there was Daphne. He couldn’t reveal himself here. “He’s breathing. But, he’s lost too much blood.”

  
  
  
“We’ll take it from here, Sir...” the ambulance attendant brusquely told him, attempting to dislodge an unmovable force.

  
  
  
“I’m riding with him,” Brian told them, his eyes and stance leaving no room for argument. As they began to work on Justin, he looked towards Daphne. His voice low and deadly cold, Brian said, “You said Chris...”

  
  
  
She nodded. “Yes, Chris Hobbs. He’s a bigoted asshole. Justin thinks he’s a closet case.”

  
  
Brian’s eyes blazed in fury, knowing better than to speak any response aloud. _Chris Hobbs. Soon you meet your date with destiny._

 

  
  
  
The attendant looked at Brian, his voice curt and piercing, “If you’re coming with us, you need to come now. His vital signs are very weak. And, Sir... I would advise you to contact the immediate family. It doesn’t look good.”

  
  
  
Nodding, Brian followed them into the ambulance, calling out to Daphne. “Can you call his parents? I-I can’t deal with that right now.”

  
  
  
Daphne’s body was shaking, sobs of pain and fear overwhelming her. She sat still as the other attendant checked her injuries, answering Brian hollowly, “Yes, I’ll call them, Brian. Stay with him, please. He loves you more than anything.”

  
  
  
A lone tear fell down Brian’s cheek. He climbed into the ambulance, reaching out to grasp Justin’s hand, pulling it to cradle against his chest. His voice breaking, Brian whispered, “I won’t leave you, Sunshine. No matter what it takes, I will get you through this.” Staring bleakly at Justin’s pale and still body, Brian shook his head back and forth. “I love you, Taylor. We’re not done yet – you and I.”

  
  
  
The attendant that was monitoring Justin’s vitals from the other side nodded at Brian in approval. “Keep talking to him, Sir. We never know how much they can understand when unconscious. Your voice could be what brings him back.”

  
  
  
Brian shook his head, his powers telling him more than these medical professionals could ever understand. Justin was quickly slipping away. He would not let this happen. Justin belonged to him... more importantly, they belonged together. He wasn’t powerless, though. Justin had his blood in his body. It was that fact that sustained Justin now. Brian’s decision had been made the moment he had found Justin’s prone body. Justin would never be vulnerable like this again. Tonight, Justin became immortal. Once that was done, Chris Hobbs would be hunted and killed.

  
  
  
This addiction they held for each other would be fed forever.

  
  
  
TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

“I want to see Justin now,” Brian hissed under his breath, eyes feral... with his hands clenching at his sides.

  
  
  
“Mr. Kinney, I’ve explained this to you. We are trying to stabilize the patient. He has lost a great deal of blood.” The nurse seated at the desk stared coldly at the irate vampire, not realizing she could be holding her very life in her hands. “You are not even a family member. His parents are with him now. Until one of them leaves the room, I can’t permit you inside.”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes began to glow. It took all the control he possessed to keep from ripping her throat out. “You CAN’T permit me?” His laugh was cold and hollow. It was an ominous sound that caused the young nurse to widen her eyes in alarm. “I need to speak with Justin’s doctor.” Seeing that she was about to protest, Brian pierced her with his most deadly stare, to no surprise finding her flinch in response. “NOW!”

  
  
  
“As you wish, Mr. Kinney...” she whispered, her fingers almost poised to call security... until the look in the outraged man’s eyes dissuaded her.

  
  
  
Pacing back and forth, his eyes and ears alert to everything going on around him, Brian’s steps stilled as he watched the frazzled looking doctor exiting Justin’s room, and heading in the direction he was now standing. Fixing an impassive and assessing gaze on the doctor, Brian snapped, “I’ve been waiting for over an hour, Doctor. I need to know what’s going on with Justin... and I need to see him, also.”

  
  
  
“Mr. Kinney, you need to calm down. Justin is with his family now... and still unresponsive. There’s nothing you can do for him.” The doctor eyed the man that leveled a menacing stare on him, unable to fathom how the fragile young man that lay fighting for his life could be connected to this loud and outspoken man. “Exactly what is your relationship to Mr. Taylor?”

  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth. “I get that you were called after we arrived. I really don't have time to rehash all this shit now. I need to know what the fuck is going on!”

  
  
  
“I understand that you rode in with Justin. Perhaps I should just send out one of Justin’s parents to speak with you...” the doctor hedged, beginning to walk away.

  
  
  
“Stop...” Brian spoke in what was nothing more than a mere whisper, his voice magnetic... his intentions to mold the doctor’s mind in place. “You will take me to where we can speak privately... Won’t you, Doctor?”

  
  
  
The doctor blinked rapidly for a long silent moment. “Yes, of course. Follow me, Mr. Kinney. The lounge is right around the corner. It should be empty at this hour.”

  
  
  
“Excellent,” Brian purred. He followed the doctor that was effectively under his power, realizing the lounge being empty didn’t really matter. He could silence or empty it simply enough. Once the door closed behind them, Brian stalked forward, his voice becoming low and menacing. “Now, you will tell me exactly what is going on with Justin.”

  
  
  
“We have a problem,” the doctor began to answer immediately and in agitation. “Justin has an extremely rare blood type. His mother is a match, however that doesn’t help us.”

  
  
  
“Why not?” he snapped. “Don’t tell me that Jennifer Taylor won’t donate blood for her son...”

  
  
  
The doctor’s gaze remained fixed on Brian’s hypnotizing one. “No, that’s not it. She’s anemic, which prohibits her from being a blood donor.”

  
  
  
“I see.” Brian had hoped for an alternative to turning Justin. He hated being the one to make such a choice for the boy... but, losing him wasn’t an option. There were a couple of ways he could make the transference. Being that Justin was in the hospital under very close supervision made his choice clear. He needed to get Justin out of the hospital. That wouldn’t happen until Justin was stabilized. He could simply take him, but that carried risk of exposure for both of them. He could work around that. “I can fix that,” Brian told the doctor that continued to stare unblinkingly ahead. He would give Justin his blood, in large quantities the change would begin to take effect... but, it wouldn’t be immediate. Once he had him out of here, then he could change him completely.

  
  
  
“How so?” the doctor asked in a monotone voice.

  
  
  
Brian smiled. “I have the blood he needs. You will have it drawn from me... and, you will give it to him – now.”

  
  
  
“But, Sir...” he sputtered. “Tests need to be ran to verify a match. It’s not that simple.”

  
  
  
“It is that simple!” Brian hissed, his chest clenching as he felt the life continuing to drain away from his beloved blond each passing moment. “Look into my eyes, Doctor Brandle,” Brian whispered menacingly as his eyes flickered to the name badge attached to the crisp, white coat. “You will notify the Taylor’s that a match has been found. In addition, you will fix any reports that need to be made verifying the match. Then, you will extract my blood... and it will be given to Justin immediately. Do you understand me?”

  
  
  
The head bobbed forward slowly. “I understand. I will get the paperwork ready and call down to the lab. You can go there now.”

  
  
  
“One more thing,” Brian demanded. “I want to be in the room as Justin is given the transfusions. Alone.”

  
  
  
Swallowing nervously, the doctor answered, “I can remove the parents from the room, but a nurse will need to be present to monitor him, as well as change the bags.”

  
  
  
“That is fine. Be quick, Doctor. Justin is slipping away quickly. I can feel it!” Brian snarled. He moved in the direction of the lab, knowing what the doctor didn’t know. The amount of blood taken to give a transfusion would be enough to awaken the comatose young man. His blood was immensely powerful. Not only would Justin awaken... he would be in the beginning stages of his change. The next step would be to remove Justin from the hospital while his vital signs still registered as a human. Once his heartbeat became silent, explanations would be more difficult to make. Brian wasn’t worried about that now. Getting his blood inside of Justin was all that mattered now. The rest would take care of itself.

  
  


* * *

 

  
Jennifer Taylor looked from her son’s pale form to the doctor, a sigh quickly releasing as the tears of relief slid down her face. Craig shook his head in surprise, neither of them able to fully process the news they’d just been given.

  
  
  
“Are you sure, Doctor Brandle? The match is compatible?” Craig asked, his brows arched in surprise.

  
  
  
The doctor nodded vigorously. “Yes, the results are conclusive. Brian Kinney is a direct match to Justin’s blood type. He’s in the lab now. As soon as his blood is processed, the transfusions will begin.”

  
  
  
“Oh my God!” Jennifer exclaimed, falling against her husband, as hope began to swell within her for the first time. “Will it be enough, Doctor? I don’t know how it all works... but, will Brian be able to give Justin enough blood to save his life?”

  
  
  
“That remains to be determined, Mrs. Taylor. We need Justin to awaken to really know more... and we need to see what’s going on inside of him. The tests we’ve run so far are inconclusive. As it is, he is too weak to withstand surgery. He needs this blood more than anything. Once he responds to that, we’ll know much more,” Doctor Brandle told the concerned parents.

  
  
  
“We know you’re doing all you can,” Craig answered gruffly.

  
  
  
The doctor sighed grimly. “The transfusions doesn’t automatically signify your son will recover... but, without them his chances are more than hopeless.”

  
  
  
“Thank you for your honesty, Doctor Brandle. How much longer?” Jennifer asked, unable to look away from the seemingly lifeless form of her only son.

  
  
  
“It shouldn’t be long now, Mrs. Taylor.” He looked at the hovering mother anxiously for a moment. “Mr. Kinney has requested to be present when Justin receives the blood. He’d like to spend some time alone with him.

  
  
  
Jennifer gasped, unable to fathom that Brian would ask this of them now. “Absolutely not! I am not leaving Justin’s side.”

  
  
  
“Mrs. Taylor, the transfusions won’t take that long... and, it’s probably good if you get out of here for awhile. I’m sure you have phone calls to make. And, considering that Mr. Kinney is donating the blood that could save your son’s life, I don’t think it’s too much to ask.” He looked at her shrewdly for a moment. “It’s obvious how attached he is to your son.”

  
  
  
Craig rolled his eyes, before he grudgingly responded, “Yes, they are very close. Let’s go, Jennifer. It’s a reasonable enough request. I’m sure there will be a nurse nearby to alert us to any problems.”

  
  
  
Jennifer looked at her husband incredulously. She couldn’t believe how much he’d changed in his views in such a short amount of time. Overall, she applauded them. Now, in this case she wasn’t so sure. “Fine, Daphne has been calling... frantic about Justin. I really need to call her, and a few others.” She looked at the doctor searchingly. “The officer that just left, did he say anything about the boy that did this?”

  
  
  
“They were typically close-mouthed. I overheard some nurses talking. From what I gathered, the boy that attacked your son was so spooked by what he’d done, he hasn’t returned home. I doubt he’ll stay hidden for long, though...” Doctor Brandle told them, his eyes pulling to the nurse stepping into the room carrying bags of blood, the body of the benefactor directly behind her.

  
  
  
Brian’s lip curled having heard the last part of their exchange. Chris Hobbs, he thought to himself. That young man had a date with destiny... but, it wouldn’t be until Justin was fully united in blood with him. Brian had utilized every power of darkness he possessed in the past couple of hours tormenting Justin’s attacker. Even though he couldn’t leave to physically get his hands on him, Brian had used his voice as a chant in the young man’s mind – chanting his name over and over, supplying descriptive images and assertions of his impending doom. Brian expected the boy to be scared to death now. When this was finished, he would complete pushing Chris Hobbs over the edge. Once he was finished, Hobbs would beg for his own death.

  
  
  
His eyes zoned in on Justin’s beautiful, but pale and lifeless form laying against the crisp, white bedding; the life sustaining gadgets attached to his still body... ones that Brian knew Justin wouldn’t need for much longer. He watched as the nurse moved into position to attach the bag of blood into place; taking the other side of the bed to sit, his hand immediately reached out to clasp Justin’s cold and unresponsive one in his own.

  
  
  
Almost hesitantly, Jennifer stepped forward, reaching out to lay a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “We’re going to step out for a bit, Brian. I understand you want some time alone with Justin... and, I guess it’s not much to ask considering what you’re doing for him.”

  
  
  
Brian nodded, his gaze unwavering from Justin’s face. “I care about him, Jennifer. A lot.” He pulled his eyes from Justin long enough to flicker briefly over Jennifer, completely ignoring the odious Craig Taylor that stood by the door. “He’s going to be fine. I don’t doubt it for a moment. If there’s any change, I’ll make sure they call you in here right away.”

  
  
  
“Thank you, Brian. For everything... " she whispered, squeezing his arm lightly, before moving towards the door. She looked back at the blood that slowly began to drip into Justin’s veins, and at the man that sat as if in a vigil at his bedside. For the first time since this ordeal began, a slight smile curved her lips. She didn’t know why, but she believed it would all work out. It had to work out. There wasn’t a doubt that Justin loved Brian... but, tonight she finally accepted her son’s relationship with Brian. The love Brian held for Justin was more than apparent in every gesture and word spoken. An outcome that separated the two of them forever would be the most cruel form of fate imaginable. She couldn’t bear to think of that happening – now or ever.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Brian watched as the nurse switched out the bag of blood once the first had been emptied. They had taken more than was considered to be safe and procedural... but, he had insisted. Of course, they had fought him. His power had won out in that battle. Sometimes it irritated him how easy it was to bend the minds of the weak; however, in this case it was more than welcome. Anything that pushed him towards a quick resolution for Justin was all that mattered.

  
  
  
When the second bag was about halfway gone, Brian felt a sensation he had never felt fully before. He had never given his blood to another human before Justin... but, to feel his blood spreading so completely through Justin’s veins was not only exhilarating... it was overwhelming in ways he couldn’t possibly understand in the heat of the moment.

  
  
  
He had never felt so close to anyone as he did to Justin right now. His blood was fully intermixing with Justin’s now. He felt him as deeply as if they were one person. In a way, he felt they already had been... but, this was so much more intense. He could feel the merging of the blood vessels. This was going to happen so much quicker than he’d imagined. They wouldn’t have much time once Justin awakened to get him away from here. He couldn’t allow them to realize Justin didn’t have a heartbeat. Brian’s eyes flickered up to the nurse that watched over him, knowing that as soon as she switched to the third bag, he would need to either incapacitate her... or get her out of the room. Realizing where they were, Brian knew that he needed to be subtle. The nurse would have to leave the room.

  
  
  
Once the bag was placed, Brian grabbed the nurse’s hand, pulling her body to lean over the bed... their eyes immediately connecting. “Look at me.”

  
  
  
She gasped as she watched Brian’s eyes changing in color, a myriad of colors until they faded into an empty blackness. “W-what do you want?”

  
  
  
“Nothing much. I want some time alone with Justin.” His eyes pierced hers coldly. “You can give me that, can’t you?”

  
  
  
Her lips slowly moved to speak. “I – I’m not supposed to leave until the doctor returns.”

  
  
  
“I didn’t ask you that. I asked if you would leave.” Brian’s hand tightened... as his eyes sharpened on her, a deep and purposeful stare that quickly rendered the victim helpless. “You will give me time with Justin... however, you will do more than that. You will watch his room and do whatever you need to do to keep everyone out. Do you understand me?”

  
  
  
She nodded her head in a quick bobbing fashion. “Yes, of course. I’ll give you time with Mr. Taylor. I will watch that no one interrupts.”

  
  
  
“Very good,” he purred, his eyes sliding partly closed as he felt the power of blood working inside of Justin in dual purposes. Justin’s injuries were healing... and, he was beginning the first stages of his transformation. Now, more than ever this beautiful blond boy that he loved more than anything truly belonged to him. His eyes followed the nurse as she slipped from the room before his unwavering gaze returned to Justin.

  
  
  
Brian watched as Justin’s eyelids flickered, yet remained closed... finding an increased beauty in the paleness of his skin that he appreciated more now than ever before. “Open your eyes, Justin. There are things you need to know and do before the transference is complete.” Knowing that time was the only issue battling them now, Brian hissed, “Fine. You want to be an obstinate little twat. I’ll play the game. As your maker, I command you to look at me. Open your fucking eyes – NOW!”

  
  
  
TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

“I’m waiting, little twat...” Brian whispered menacingly. “I know you can hear me. Push your new boundaries later. Now is _NOT_ the time. Open those beautiful blue eyes!”

  
  
  
Eyelids lazily began to lift, blue eyes slowing coming into focus to meet eyes that were deeply penetrating his own, almost as if searching for much more. “B-Brian? Where am I? And, what’s with all the shouting?”

  
  
  
“We need to go over this quickly. Time is short. You were attacked as I left your prom.” Brian averted his eyes for a moment, trying to mask his pain. “We almost lost you. There was so much blood loss. I did the only thing I could do...”

  
  
  
Justin gasped. “Chris. I remember. He came at me with a bat. The moment before the bat connected I read my death in his eyes. He’s fucking crazy.”

  
  
  
Brian forced his fangs to stay retracted. “He’s also about to be a dead man.” He looked at Justin intently. “Do you remember anything after that?”

  
  
  
“Not much. I can hear you speaking to someone. A nurse, maybe? Then, I heard you commanding me to awaken.” He frowned as he thought about that. “I was fighting it. I just wanted to sleep... but, I couldn’t fight you. What’s happening, Brian?”

  
  
  
“You probably heard me taking control of the nurse. My blood was beginning to take affect then.” Brian affixed a predatory look on Justin. “What’s happening is very simple, Justin. You’re changing. Soon, you will be just like me.”

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened. “Like you? Wait a minute, I remember what I heard you saying as my mind fought against the sleep my body craved. You called yourself my maker. What the fuck did you do, Brian?”

  
  
  
“First, keep your voice down, Justin. We need to move things along – quickly. I did what I had to do. If I hadn’t given you large quantities of my blood, you would have died.” Brian’s eyes became fierce and unrelenting... a look a human couldn’t withstand, one that Justin could now only be slightly immune to its power. “This is what needs to happen – you will assure them that you are fine, without further testing. We need to leave this hospital and complete your transformation before your heart ceases to beat.”

  
  
  
“Transformation?” Justin whispered breathlessly. “Your blood changed me? That’s what you’re telling me! I’m a vampire now. B-but... I don’t want to be a vampire, Brian. I want to be human.”

  
  
  
Brian ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head morosely, wishing for two things. One, that he hadn’t been forced to make a choice for Justin that should have been his alone to make. And, two... he wished he had Chris Hobbs in front of him right now. “I couldn’t let you die, Justin. You mean too much to me. Besides that, you’re too damned young, with too much to offer the world.”

  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian knowingly, letting it slide for the moment that he’d just been turned into an immortal being. “I can feel what you feel so much more now, Brian. Every moment that passes it only intensifies. You love me, Brian. Admit it. Say the words and I’ll think about doing as you ask.”

  
  
  
“Think about it?” Brian snarled. “I suggest you remember _who_ I am, little boy. In particular, who I am to you now.”

  
  
  
“Is it so difficult to say the words, Brian?” Justin looked around the room slowly, then turned his gaze back towards Brian. “Nobody will hear you. If it helps, I’ll go first. I love you, Brian Kinney. I don’t love that you made this choice for me, but I do love that you care so much about me that you felt you had to do it. Now... there’s your prompt to reply in kind.”

  
  
  
Brian shook his head. “Persistent little fucker. Fine, but only so we can get your half-human ass out of here. I do love you. I didn’t intend for it to happen. Fuck, I didn’t even think it was possible... but, there it is all the same. Now, are you satisfied?”

  
  
  
“Not the declaration of love I’d always dreamt of receiving from the man of my dreams... but, I guess it will suffice for now.” A spasm suddenly overtook him as his body contorted in pain. “B-Brian, what’s happening? What do we do?”

  
  
  
“Fuck! It’s happening quicker than I’d thought. My blood is overriding yours. Soon your heartbeat will cease. You need to be released before then. If they cannot detect a heartbeat, they’ll never let you go.” Brian pursed his lips as he thought this out. He could take Justin out of here without anyone stopping him, but that would place them at risk. He wanted their departure to be normal. The least amount of supernatural powers that needed to be used would lessen the risk of exposure. “You will summon the nurse, and in turn she will call the doctor. I will get your father to willingly sign you out and into my care.”

  
  
  
“Are you out of your mind? My father will never do that!” Justin argued, his eyes narrowing sharply when a sudden feeling overcame him. “Of course. It was you. I always suspected. My father’s sudden turnaround had to have a reason.”

  
  
  
Brian nodded. “I never harmed him, Justin. I’m not saying that I didn’t want to... but, I remembered that he was your father and simply made it so he began treating you with respect. In addition, I made it so he would never fight you on who you are, nor who you wanted to be with. I can easily gain his cooperation.”

  
  
  
“Okay, do it then. I don’t think my parent’s need to watch this transformation that you speak of. I’ll handle the doctor.” Justin frowned as he watched Brian moving away from his bed and towards the door. “Uhmmm, aren’t you forgetting something, Mr. Maker?”

  
  
  
His steps instantly stilled as he looked back at the waiting blond. “Such as, little twat?”

  
  
  
“After my near death experience... or I guess my actual death, depending on point of view, you haven’t even kissed me yet...” Justin pouted, his lower lip pointing out enticingly.

  
  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake! We don’t have time for this...” Brian grumbled, yet strolling back to the bed, his mouth lowering to meet Justin’s in nothing short of a toe curling kiss. It was over all too quickly for both men. Brian backed away, a raspy growl quickly escaping. “That’s all you get for now. But, later... when this is all finished, I am going to fuck you without mercy. Finally, I can come at you with all I’ve got. Once your transformation is complete you can handle it. Trust me, Justin, I will make you scream as you’ve never screamed before...”

  
  
  
Justin gasped and groaned as the door closed behind his volatile lover. He pushed the buzzer to call the nurse, willing his hard-on down, knowing the last thing he wanted to explain to the doctor that would soon arrive was that. Unable to resist, Justin reached inside his mouth to probe at his teeth, wondering when and how the fangs would begin to protrude. He only hoped they were out of here long before that happened. As his mind began to wrap around the events, Justin realized exposure was the worse thing that could happen to them now. He would do everything he could do to prevent it. Circumstances had finally made it so they could have their forever. Nothing could jeopardize that now.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Brian pulled back slightly from Craig, his voice low enough not to be overheard. “Tell me what you’re going to do for me, Craig...”

  
  
  
“I’m going into Justin’s room. The doctor and his mother are with him now. I will wait until it’s obvious I’ve listened to Justin’s pleas for release, and am assured that he’s on the mend. When they protest Justin’s release, I’m going to state that I think Justin is fine and that I want him released immediately...” Craig responded in a monotone fashion.

  
  
  
“Very good,” Brian purred. “And who will be overseeing his care?”

  
  
  
“You will,” Craig replied without blinking.

  
  
  
“Excellent.” Brian nodded his head towards Justin’s room. “Time is critical. Let’s go.”

  
  
  
Craig nodded, dutifully moving ahead of Brian, his only cognizant thought of doing this task for Brian... oblivious to the fact of how important his success would be – for all of them.

  
  
  
Brian followed closely behind Craig, determined to be close at hand for any problems that might arise. He knew if one thing went wrong, if Justin progressed too quickly, he would need to act fast. He hoped it wouldn’t be the case... but, if it should be – he would handle it. As the door closed behind them, Jennifer Taylor looked towards the both of them almost desperately.

  
  
  
“Thank God you’re here, Craig. Justin is talking utter nonsense. He wants to be discharged. Now...” She looked from her husband to Brian for support, soon to realize she would get none.

  
  
  
Craig frowned as if taking Jennifer’s concerns seriously. He moved forward to look into his son’s almost wild eyes. “Well, let’s here what Justin has to say. How are you feeling?”

  
  
  
“I feel fine. My prom night was ruined by this madness. I just want to go now...” Justin told him, in a display of his strength he pushed to a sitting position, all of the tubes still attached to his body.

  
  
  
Jennifer gasped. “Doctor Brandle? Should he be moving around like this?”

  
  
  
“Typically no... but, his vital signs are strong. I have no words for his recovery. It defies all medical reason...” the doctor muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

  
  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes on the doctor, flashing a brief wink towards his beautiful companion. “Are you saying he’s fine now?”

  
  
  
“No! He’s not.... he can’t be. He very nearly died tonight. I think he should stay,” Jennifer continued to protest.

  
  
  
Justin glared at his mother. “I’m fine, Mom. I wish you’d stop treating me like a damned child.”

  
  
  
“That’s enough, Justin. You shouldn’t disrespect your mother. She’s only expressing her concern...” Brian mock scolded him.

  
  
  
“Thank you, Brian. Justin’s still a hot-headed teenager. I remember that when he mouths off,” she answered back.

  
  
  
Craig glanced at Brian, their eyes meeting and holding for a long intense moment. He looked back towards the doctor and Justin. “It certainly appears to me that this wasn’t as bad as it initially appeared. Justin seems fine now.”

  
  
  
“Mr. Taylor, your son sustained serious injuries. It’s a miracle he survived them. I really would like Justin to stay overnight for observation... if for no other reason.”

  
  
  
“Sounds reasonable to me,” Jennifer agreed.

  
  
  
“Not to me!” Justin snapped, his throat suddenly becoming dry, his body aching in ways he didn’t understand. He looked towards Brian almost helplessly, knowing something was wrong; in the same instant knowing it was something only Brian could fix.

  
  
  
Brian glared at the offensive humans, wanting nothing more than to drag his aching blond away from here and finish what he’d started. “I can watch over him 24/7. At the first sign of a relapse, I will return him to the hospital. I think he’s been through enough tonight. Let him come home with me.”

  
  
  
“I agree,” Craig announced, shocking everyone in the room, other than the two that knew he was under Brian’s immense power. “It’s more than apparent that Justin wants to be with Brian. I think his full recovery would progress better under his care.”

  
  
  
“Have you lost your mind, Craig?” Jennifer exploded. “If Justin leaves, he should come home – with us. Don’t you agree, Doctor?”

  
  
  
The doctor sighed heavily, not liking being in the middle of this... liking even less being coerced into releasing the boy prematurely. “The location doesn’t matter as much as him being constantly monitored – at least for the next 24 hours. In regards to his recovery, I think being at the place he feels most comfortable would be most ideal.”

  
  
  
Brian smirked, his eyes focused on Justin’s pale complexion, his mind speaking to him to hold on a bit longer. _I know the agony you feel, my boy. Just hang on, Justin. I can make it all better for you soon. Feel my power surrounding you and block it out. It will be finished soon._ “Well, that’s settled then. Justin is coming home with me.”

  
  
  
Jennifer looked at her husband incredulously, shocked that he was going along with this. “Fine,” she snapped. “It looks as if you have your minds all made up.”

  
  
  
“Mom, please. This is what I want. You know how I feel about him,” Justin whispered, finally tearing his eyes away from Brian. “I’ll call you first thing in the morning.”

  
  
  
“You’d better,” she huffed.

  
  
  
Justin looked at the doctor expectantly. “So I can leave?”

  
  
  
“It’s against my better judgment, but if your family is signing off on it, I’ll get your release started. It will just take a few minutes. In the meantime, the nurse can remove your IV’s and you can get dressed.” The doctor looked at him pointedly. “Did anyone bring in a change of clothing? Your shirt and jacket were covered in your blood.”

  
  
  
“I can fix that,” Brian supplied. “If the gift shop is closed, I’ll run over to the drugstore across the street. I’m sure they have t-shirts of some kind.”

  
  
  
“My hero can fix anything...” Justin virtually cooed as he looked yearningly at his vampire lover... a man he knew he would soon be sharing an eternity with. A fact that couldn’t please him more.

  
  
  
Brian made eye contact with his blond beauty, suddenly finding himself elated by the fate that brought Justin into his life. It was a reality he’d never thought could enter his world, yet one he wouldn’t change for anything. He smiled at Justin, love blazing ferociously from within him. A sight so powerful everyone present in the room fell silent under the intensity. _I’ll be back in a few minutes. Then, your life of old will be gone and you’ll be beginning an eternity with me._

 

  
  
  
Justin beamed inside and out. He watched as Brian departed, his thoughts reaching out to his maker, and the love of his life. _I can’t wait, my love. I’ve always been yours... now, fate stepped in and made it all come together. Tonight my life truly begins._

  
  
  
TBC  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Brian smiled down at the half-human, half-immortal blond that he’d just laid on his bed. He was unconscious for the moment. A condition of his own making. Once they had entered the loft, Brian had taken a large portion of Justin’s blood... all part of the transformation process. Justin needed to possess just a small amount of blood to successfully destroy his human life and arise as a vampire. Once he awakened him, the final step would be enacted. As the blood loss caused his heart to slow, Justin would drink from him... a mixture of their combined blood. Then, they would be as one – forever.

  
  
  
Before they had left the hospital, Justin had been biting his lip in pain as the contracting changes continuing to overtake him. His body knew that he needed to lose the blood he had been given. In reality, he had given his own blood for the delay of the loss of Justin's life; he had been too far gone for saving before he had reached the hospital. Once he had been given the powerful blood, it had only been a matter of time before his body rebelled against the invasion. Unfortunately, it was the only method he could use in order to keep things appearing normal. Brian hadn’t wanted to kill or manipulate anyone that wasn’t necessary.

  
  
  
The doctor had been almost methodical in dragging his heels. Brian had about lost his composure during several instances. He had been hovering on the verge of pulling Justin away by force, when finally the release papers were signed and the temporary goodbyes were all exchanged. Fuck. He knew Justin’s family meant well, most particularly his mother... but, they didn’t understand how much unnecessary pain the delay was costing their son. Every cringe of pain that Justin felt was him closer to dying. If he hadn’t of gotten him out of there in time to complete what he had started, it all would have been for nothing. Fortunately, it would be over soon.

  
  
  
As they had neared the loft, Brian had mentally commanded Justin to look at him, his squirming and moaning in the back of the cab gaining them a suspicious look from the driver. _Justin, relax your mind and give it all over to me. I am moments from making it all go away. You need to stay strong until then._

 

  
  
  
“Are you sure he’s okay? Maybe we should take him back to the hospital,” the cabbie nervously suggested.

  
  
  
“He is fine,” Brian rasped. “He’s an unfortunate victim of severe motion sickness. We generally walk everywhere.” Brian’s eyes pierced him through the rearview mirror, his amazement at the naivety of humans continuing to astound him. This wasn’t even a good attempt at deception. He utilized his skills when the need arose. Looking into the eyes of the brown-eyed man, Brian deemed it not to be necessary. “He’ll be fine once I get him home and can give him his medication.”

  
  
  
The cab driver snorted indifferently. “Typical. Hospital treats him and doesn’t even provide him with something so basic.”

  
  
  
“Isn’t it, though?” Brian agreed derisively. “Just get us there quickly. There will be a substantial tip in it if you do.”

  
  
  
“You got it, Mister...” he immediately responded, his foot pressing down on the gas.

  
  
  
Brian returned his gaze to a trembling Justin, the pallor in Justin’s face another sign of the pain he was so valiantly trying to hold at bay. His boy was so strong. A level of bravery resided in the blond unlike any he’d ever known. _Look deeply into my eyes, Justin_. Brian waited for his command to be obeyed. He smiled reassuringly at Justin.  _Good boy. Things will happen quickly once we reach the inside of the loft. I will make you whole again... and we will be connected – forever. Before you fall into your day rest, you will be a vampire... the first day of our eternity together._

 

  
  
  
Justin smiled tremulously; the smile not quite reaching his eyes, the pain he now experienced overshadowing everything. “Sounds wonderful,” Justin whispered, his eyes barely able to remain open, his breath coming in short uneven gasps, as his body barely managed the fight to hold on.

 

* * *

 

  
Jennifer Taylor eyed her husband coldly for a long silent moment. She brushed ahead of him as they stepped inside the house, hanging up her coat in the hall closet... waiting for Craig to join her in the family room. As he moved immediately to the bar to pour himself a generous portion of scotch, she tartly told him, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Craig.”

  
  
  
He took a long swallow, glaring at her over the rim. “Having a drink? Yes, I think I know how to manage the process.”

  
  
  
“Don’t be a complete ass, Craig! You know exactly what I’m talking about...” Jennifer shouted in disgust.

  
  
  
“Yes, I know...” Craig mumbled indifferently. “I did what Justin wanted. If it hadn’t been okay the doctor would have stopped it. The boy is obviously a man now. It’s time to let him live his life.”

  
  
  
Jennifer’s jaw dropped down in shocked disbelief. “Live his life? He almost died tonight, Craig. Surely you haven’t forgotten that!?”

  
  
  
“How could I with both you and the doctor harping it for hours.” He downed his glass in one long, burning swallow. “Obviously he wasn’t as bad off as they thought. No blood transfusion could have bounced Justin back from what they tried to tell us he faced.”

  
  
  
“Perhaps not, but you saw him, Craig. Our son was near death. I don’t doubt that for a moment...” Jennifer said, sinking down onto the couch as a shudder overtook her at how close they might have come to losing Justin tonight.

  
  
  
“I don’t deny that he was critical, Jennifer. But, it all turned around, didn’t it?” Craig reminded.

  
  
  
She nodded. “Yes, thanks to Brian.” Jennifer smiled off into space for a long moment. “I was never completely sure about Brian until tonight. His devotion was never in question, though. He loves Justin as much as our son loves him.”

  
  
  
At those words, Craig reached out to pour another drink. He couldn’t dispute Jennifer’s statement, nor did he really want to. In fact, anytime he even attempted to say a word that stated Brian to be a less than acceptable companion for Justin, he felt as if it were forced directly back into his throat. “I suppose so,” he grumbled. “It’s out of our hands now, Jennifer. We’ve supported Justin in his decisions. What happens now, happens.”

  
  
  
She sighed, nodding her agreement. “Yes. All we can do is be here if he ever needs us.” Jennifer smiled wistfully for a long moment. “I don’t think he will, though. I have a feeling Justin will be ecstatically happy with Brian, and he with him. In fact, I’d guarantee it.”

  
  
  
Craig got a far away look in his eyes, one that somehow he knew she’d never understand. “I think you’re right. It’s my impression that Brian Kinney is in Justin’s life to stay... in effect – in ours as well.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
“Wake up, Sunshine...” Brian growled raggedly, most of the life force of Justin’s blood swimming in his veins now. “It’s time to complete the final steps.”

  
  
  
Justin remained immobile, the color all but drained from his beautiful face. His lips slightly parted as heaving breaths caused his chest to rise and fall. Slowly his eyes flickered open. Blue and pained eyes, looking into ones that shined red in determination. “I can’t do it, Brian...” Justin gasped. “I guess it’s too late. I’m so weak now. You have to accept it and let me go.”

  
  
  
Brian glared at his partner... the one that would be his for eternity. “Quit being such a drama princess. This is all part of the process. I have drained all the blood that I need to complete that step. Next you will drink from me, in doing so – you will absorb the combination of us together. Your heart will stop as you fall into sleep... but, you will arise as a vampire. Time is close now, Justin. Drink from me. Now!”

  
  
  
His eyes slightly widened as he watched Brian biting into the skin of his own wrist, blood beginning to trickle through the opening. Justin moved towards the call of Brian’s blood, the impulse to do so overpowering his immense weakness. “I – love – you,” Justin feebly whispered, just as Brian’s blood began to slide down his throat.

  
  
  
Growling in pleasure as he felt his blood striking out to overtake Justin, he pulled his hand back as he watched Justin’s eyes fall shut; an act that he knew would be Justin’s last act as a human. Knowing Justin could hear him, but unable to respond now, he whispered raggedly, “I love you too, Justin. Now you can stop fighting and surrender to the rest that wants to claim you. When you awaken we will be forever entwined.”

  
  
  
Stripping his clothing, Brian slid fully into the bed with his lover, listening as Justin’s heart ceased to beat. He watched over him closely for several minutes, making certain everything was proceeding according to plan. With a sigh of relief he realized that it was, knowing if it hadn’t been... there would have been nothing he could do to change it now. He pulled the cooling body that was beginning to match his own in temperature tightly against him, his hands cradling Justin’s head against his chest. Brian felt slightly saddened that Justin’s young life had to be halted in this way, yet he celebrated the fact of this enabling them to be together forever. He had so much to teach Justin about being a vampire. That would all begin tomorrow night.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Brian leaned against one of the park trees, his eyes rolling as he forced himself to remain patient and not finish this job himself. He didn’t want to be out here hunting. As far as he was concerned the hunt was over. They had been trailing Hobbs for the past hour. He didn’t stay in one place for long. The boy was obviously not going home... and was frightened out of his mind. At first, it had been a fun game. They would get close enough to taunt him, running past him utilizing vampire speed; in the process whispering his name in chants made out of whispers – all of them menacing, and all with the same results. Chris Hobbs was now the one being terrorized. Justin had stood back initially, but once he had focused and learned how to use his new gift... he had joined in the game.

  
  
  
He was getting tired of it now. At this point, Justin was doing his runs just for the sake that he could. It wasn’t about Chris Hobbs entirely. His vampire speed was a fun new toy. Justin was exercising it to its fullest. He was being patient for two reasons. Justin had been through such a horrid ordeal, and this was something new and exciting. Out of all his abilities, rushing faster than the speed of light – much quicker than the human eye could detect, was undoubtedly exhilarating. It was time to move things along, though. Hobbs needed to meet his end... and the body needed to be disposed of afterwards. Brian didn’t intend for his entire night to revolve around this wasted piece of flesh. He hadn’t fucked Justin in days. That alone tested his patience to almost unbearable levels.

  
  
  
“Justin. Enough!” Brian hissed under his breath, any bodies that were passing by them unable to hear... the most they could hear being the same as a tree limb blowing in the wind.

  
  
  
Coming to a stand next to Brian, blond eyes blinked several times, before a pout fell across his lips. “Aren’t I allowed to have any fun, Brian?”

  
  
  
“Of course you are, Princess.” Brian scowled at him briefly, before his eyes strayed to the movement at the far side of the park, the figure that had now sat down on the park bench – alone and utterly desolate. “We need to finish what we came to do. Not to mention the fact of you needing to feed.”

  
  
  
Justin nodded, knowing Brian was right. He had this gnawing ache inside of him, in addition to a burn in his throat; one that made him want to attack the first available body. Managing his predatory instincts would be a challenge. However, he knew with Brian by his side he would manage it. “I am hungry,” Justin whispered achingly. “Will I feel like this every day?”

  
  
  
“For awhile, yes. Young vampires need to feed more often. In time, it won’t be as bad. You need to learn to practice restraint. We don’t kill humans unless it is vital to our survival. It’s better to take what you need and silence them in other ways...” Brian told him, knowing he would need to monitor his feedings for awhile. He remembered what it had been like to be a newborn vampire. Control had been nearly impossible then.

  
  
  
“So, we feed from them... then, we make them forget?” Justin asked, knowing this was Brian’s way... wanting to do everything exactly as Brian wanted. He knew Brian knew what was best for him as he began this new life. He didn’t want to either disappoint him or do anything that ever jeopardized them.

  
  
  
Brian motioned him forward with a wave of his hand. “Yes. You never know when you might need to use them for something else... or even feed from them again. Mind control is a very useful tool.”

  
  
  
“You’ll help me perfect that?” Justin asked him, knowing that part would be much more challenging than learning how to use his new agility.

  
  
  
“Of course. It will take time, though.” He looked over at Justin thoughtfully as they walked. “For awhile I will be with you every time you feed. I will teach you how to manipulate their minds. If you fail in doing it, I will be there to step in to help you. I have a feeling you’ll be a very quick study.”

  
  
  
They moved closer to where Chris sat on a park bench, deep into the park... his eyes glancing around wildly at every sound. Fortunately for them, the two of them made none. Justin smirked. “He’s the pathetic one now. What should we do?”

  
  
  
Brian nodded to the trees a short distance away. “Drag him in there. Once you’re done playing with him, drain him dry. When you’re finished, I’ll dispose of the body. He’ll never be found.”

  
  
  
Justin swallowed, his eyes widening upon hearing this savagery in Brian that he hadn’t really been exposed to yet. He knew it was now a part of him, and one that he had to accept now. Undoubtedly, his ideals had now changed... but, this outlook was definitely a new one for him. “I – I’m not sure I can do it, Brian. Not even to him.”

  
  
  
“You can and you will, Justin. Not only do you need to feed, you need to close that part of your life. In doing so, you’ll be assured he never does anything like this again...” Brian snarled, his fangs extracting as he thought of the crimes this worthless man had perpetrated on Justin. “Get him now, Justin. I’m right here with you. This should be your kill. Regardless, he dies tonight.” Brian’s eyes drilled into Justin’s. “If you can’t do it... I will!”

  
  
  
“I’ll do it,” Justin whispered, his eyes beginning to glow as they continued their approach. “Chris has victimized me for years. I won’t allow what happened to me to happen to someone else.”

  
  
  
“Good boy.” Brian reached down and squeezed Justin’s hand reassuringly. “I’ll be right by your side, Justin... as always. Let’s get this done.”

  
  
  
Justin nodded, winking at Brian as he moved into his speed mode and stopped until he was standing directly in front of Chris Hobbs. He smiled down at his prey as he watched the awareness and confusion gather in his eyes. “Hello Chris. Surprised to see me, I’d bet.”

  
  
  
“Taylor? W-what the fuck?” Chris stared at him with a rapt, wide-eyed expression. “This isn’t possible. I just bashed your head in last night. You should have died... at the very least, you should be in the hospital.”

  
  
  
Brian laughed from next to Justin. “Ahhh, the benefits of modern medicine. A miraculous recovery, wasn’t it, Justin?”

  
  
  
Justin laughed. “A miracle to be certain.”

  
  
  
Chris stood up, shrugging his indifference... foolish to the last as he took his safety for granted. “I guess I can go home now. Assault is far less intimidating than murder.” He sneered at his former victim. “My father has excellent attorneys.”

  
  
  
Brian and Justin exchanged a brief glance. The older of the two at the end of his patience quickest. “Let’s finish this, Justin. This vermin is upsetting my appetite... and you know I don’t like that.”

  
  
  
“Right. And, as I said... I’m very hungry,” Justin said as his eyes became fixated on the pulse in Chris’ neck.

  
  
  
“I’m out of here. You two freaks can go fuck yourselves...” Chris spat out, his bravado immediately faltering as he heard his voice being whispered over and over again, realization quickly dawning. “It was the two of you... but, how?”

  
  
  
“Lets take a walk, Chris. This isn’t meant for prying eyes...” Justin told him, taking a quick look around seeing that the park was thinning in the late hour; gratified that they could drag him away quite easily.

  
  
  
Chris began to back away, ironically in the exact direction they wished to proceed. “I’m not going anywhere with you two faggots.”

  
  
  
“His self-preservation isn’t keen, Justin.” He looked towards Justin impatiently. “Finish this now. I haven’t fucked you in days... and, my patience is running out.”

  
  
  
Justin laughed, his hand reaching out to lock around Chris’ neck, his eyes on Brian the entire time. “I am on the verge of enacting vengeance on my attacker, and it’s all about your dick?”

  
  
  
Brian shrugged. “Sorry, Sunshine. Some habits are hard to break.”

  
  
  
“That’s okay. I wouldn’t have you any other way,” Justin told him, looking away to scan the area... knowing that Brian had been keeping a close eye on that, yet trying to be thorough in his own actions. He moved his hand around to the back of Chris’ neck, yanking him forward with brute force. “Not a word,” he hissed, his eyes deeply penetrating his victim’s.

  
  
  
Chris gasped as he was dragged along. “What the fuck are you?” He looked at the fangs that hung from Brian’s mouth. “Both of you...”

  
  
  
“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Mr. Hobbs. It will be over for you soon,” Brian growled as he stood closely behind them, ready to strike out against any threat that arose to prevent Justin from bringing this to a completion.

  
  
  
Justin hurled Chris to the ground. “Quick or slow, Chris? Answer quickly.”

  
  
  
Chris’ eyes widened in fear as he suddenly realized his fate was about to be realized, here and now. “Don’t do this, Taylor. I fucked up. I get that. I won’t bother you again. Just let the courts settle it.”

  
  
  
“Courts? With Daddy doing everything he can to free his boy? I don’t think so, Chris. I believe justice will be best served here...” Justin growled, moments later sinking his fangs deeply into Chris’ neck. He wasn't only feeding, he was destroying. Brian had explained the difference. Justin didn’t stop as Chris yelled out, his mouth moving fiercer on his prey, hands quickly reaching out to snap his neck in two when he had taken his fill. As the body trembled and stilled beneath him, Justin pulled his fangs free... his eyes savage as they looked down at his victim. He wiped his hand across his mouth, spitting a small portion of blood into Chris’ lifeless face.

  
  
  
“Tsk, tsk. Didn’t Mother Taylor ever tell Justin not to play with his food?” Brian teased him. “You did well, Justin. Prolonging his death had to be tempting, but you finished him quickly. Far quicker than he deserved. He caused you much more suffering.”

  
  
  
“I know.” Justin stood up, looking down at his handiwork, shuddering as he realized he had now committed murder. “I guess I am a monster now.”

  
  
  
“No, Justin. You’ll never be a monster. This _thing_ brought this on himself. I felt compassion and remorse in you... both of which he didn’t deserve. In the end, I think you followed through to protect others from his vile actions.” He looked at Justin intently, proud of him in more ways than he could explain. “You are a vampire now, but you still have your heart. Mr. Taylor, you are indeed a special man.”

  
  
  
Justin smiled. He looked down at the body, his nose crinkling up in distaste. “What happens now?”

  
  
  
“I think you’ve participated enough here. I want you to go home and wait for me. I’ll dispose of the body. It needs to do be done quickly without any attention drawn to us.” His voice held a commanding and unquestioning tone. “I can handle that best on my own. I’ll be there soon.”

  
  
  
“Okay. I’ll take a shower and be waiting in bed for you...” Justin paused long enough to give Brian a long, deep kiss... the blood of Justin’s kill mingling between them. “I love you, Brian.”

  
  
  
Brian sighed. He couldn’t believe it, but he knew he would never get tired of hearing that from him. “I love you too, twat. Now, get going. It’s been days since I’ve fucked that ass... and, I’m ready to do so – _now_.”

  
  
  
Justin laughed as he walked away, unable to believe what he’d just done... but, knowing he had done the right thing. Not only for himself, but for everyone that ever come into contact with the demented Chris Hobbs. Now the past was truly behind them. They could move on towards their future.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
“I – can’t – get – enough...” Brian hissed as his cock rammed into Justin’s ass for the third time since he’d arrived home. Fuck, he felt so good. That hadn’t changed. A variable that had been ever present in their relationship; even from the beginning... he could never get his fill of Justin. Brian had long ago resigned himself to the fact that it would always be the case.

  
  
  
Justin clutched at the duvet beneath him. A growl emitting when his fangs ripped into the pillow beneath him, his mouth instantly filling with feathers. “Fuck. Not what I wanted in my mouth.”

  
  
  
“Control, little fucker...” Brian grunted from above him, his bare cock continuing to pound into the depths of Justin’s ass.

  
  
  
A groan followed, as it did after each thrust. “Control? You’re one to talk.”

  
  
  
“Quiet!” Brian hissed. “We’ll chat afterwards. For now, I’d like to finish fucking you!”

  
  
  
“Who’s stopping you?” Justin growled. “Fuck me already!”

  
  
  
Brian’s head arched back as laughter escaped, not a common occurrence when balls deep inside an ass he craved as he did this one. Nothing had ever been normal for them, though. It wasn’t any great surprise this followed that pattern as well. “How does it feel, Justin?” Brian rasped into his neck, his cock relentlessly possessing him; slamming into him so deeply and fiercely the bed was beginning to make sounds of protest. “I don’t have to hold back now. I can give you everything I’ve got. How does it feel to get the full treatment?”

  
  
  
Justin groaned as his cock erupted into the duvet again, his hips working as pistons against Brian’s driving frenzy. “Feels fucking amazing...” Justin panted, the wildness of his release unlike anything he had ever experienced.

  
  
  
“Mmmmm, that’s my boy...” Brian purred, as he shot deeply inside of Justin, the feeling of connection he felt to this tempestuous blond only growing the more they were together. Brian rolled off of him, knowing rest would probably be brief. He couldn’t imagine being done with him yet. Brian looked at his lover thoughtfully as he watched the frown beginning to mar his beautiful face. “What’s with the look?”

  
  
  
“Oh nothing. It doesn’t sting when you pull out now.” Justin shrugged, looking away feeling utterly foolish. “Silly thing to miss, but I do miss that burn.”

  
  
  
Brian laughed. “Of all the things I might have expected you to say – that wasn’t it.”

  
  
  
“I’m glad I can still surprise you.” Justin looked at Brian with another question in his eyes. “Tell me, Mr. Maker... what does a progeny do with their free time?”

  
  
  
A glare immediately followed. “Progeny? That’s it, twat. The cable gets cancelled tomorrow. No more True Blood for you!”

  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian in utter dismay. “You wouldn’t!”

  
  
  
“Okay, I won’t. There are a few hot guys on there to admire...” Brian needlessly told him, a mock leer in his eyes.

  
  
  
“Only admire I hope...” Justin hesitantly murmured, feeling strong in Brian's love for him, yet having a few doubts when he remembered the Brian of old.

  
  
  
“Relax, little fucker. You managed the impossible. I’m yours for an eternity. You are _not_ my progeny, Justin. You are my partner. I intend to spend the rest of our eternity together reminding you of that,” Brian told him, his eyes filled with the love he had for the petite blond that had long ago stolen his heart. “My only regret is that fate decreed that you be forced into this life at such a young age. If I could have saved you another way, I would have. I hope you realize that.”

  
  
  
Justin kissed Brian softly and sweetly on the lips, a kiss far different from the ravaging kisses they most often shared. It was a kiss that symbolized trust, respect, and a deep abiding love. “I know that, Brian. I know I wasn’t sure it was what I wanted at first, but now I know differently. Any fate that leads to an eternity with you is worth any sacrifice. You are my hero, my lover, my partner... and my life. As far as I’m concerned, eternity is the best of starting places.”

  
  
  
Brian pulled Justin against him, the coldness of their combined flesh somehow having a warming element as they became entwined together. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a fate, but he knew he would hold onto it. This beautiful blond was his world. Brian intended to spend the rest of their eternity making all of his dreams come true. At one time, Brian had perceived fate as his enemy. His outlook had changed in so many ways. That was yet another. Fate had become not only his friend, but his salvation as well. He would cherish that gift forever.

  
  
  
THE END

 


End file.
